


Lost in Paris

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lost In The Jungle, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Missions Gone Wrong, Nerd Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Past Pre-Relationship stage, Post-Canon, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: The Manor Team gets called to handle a Crazy Wizard that is harassing residents of Paris, France. Thinking the mission would be simple and easy, the team doesn’t except to lose two team in the midst of a battle. Not knowing where they are, Tony and Bucky must try to survive the Island if possible till they get found (if they ever get found).Hopefully, their friends don’t try to kill each other…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be the first official Tony/Bucky. I thank you all for your immense patience and my need to build on their relationship. Plus, I get to do more extra stuff with their thirsty asses. I will say, they are going to be cautious with each other. Heavy topics might be touch upon. Really this story part fluff, angst, and a try-hard attempt at humor. Maybe some action. References to Past Child Abuse/Neglect and Torture can be mentioned when they are relating to during their time on the Island. 
> 
> So please read with that in mind. Be safe.
> 
> Ships… potential ships (debating) might happen between some people. I do not know; I might put a crack warning. Also, Enass will be coming in the end (I have been neglecting her, I feel bad, but all a part of the timeline!). Also, this takes place probably a little before Enass comes out, during the Summer. Early June is when this takes place.
> 
> As usual: If the story time-period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read the story, again enjoy!! 😊

Chapter 1

The alert happens in the loudest way possible, as a shrill sound of assembling signal pierce through the Manor. It startles the residents of the house as each hustled out of their respective dwellings or spots, they stuck close to. It was 4 AM here in New York meaning wherever this alert is better be a real adversary, Hel made some berserker dogs last week, those prove to be more of a problem to handle where Carol had to come in to help where she can. It doesn’t help that Clint was riding on of them screaming for help. Natasha was handling one hound at a time and Thor was fighting Hel one on one.

In true villainess fashion, she left them with her mess and disappeared. Getting most of the hounds out of the way prove easier when the owner was gone. So easy, that Hulk petted one of them mumbling puppy. Thor was delighted. Steve expressed concerns about leaving them alive. Carol sighed rubbing her face mumbling about staying off-planet or she should have.

Either way, the beasties were handled, Loki sent them back but a puppy, which Bruce and Thor took with them, despite many concerns. Strange came late but not surprised that everything was taken care of.

Still, 4 AM better prove to be that kind of situation, almost 12 hours worth of fighting red and ash grey hound dogs.

The Manor team gathered outside the back seeing the quinjet, saying something about Paris, France getting pillaged by giant ass palm trees.

Clint laughed but no one else really was laughing because in their world it was believable. The mission seems to be easy and straightforward. Find the wizard who has an issue with a man taking over the environment or some nonsensical thing. Stop him and his Palm Ents and then get back to the states to report properly, Tony, on the events that happened.

Wanda and Natasha were on find the Wizard duty, seeing how the two women can handle the sneak attack and magic difficulties, the others get to play distractions for the Palm Trees. Palm Trees. Who uses Palm Trees for an attack on society?

Getting to Paris on June 4th, 3 hours, mach-speed for the jet, a sunny afternoon, 12:45 PM. Time difference and lack of rest. Holy crap, this day is going to suck.

Touching down on the city outskirts, the team were explained by the onsite police. Steve and Natasha understanding and translating for those who had trouble understanding. Being shown the direction, the team began to split off trying to find the supposed Palm Trees of Destruction and the anti-society wizard. However, there were no trees and a wizard. The city was blocked off from the last seen sighting of the angry Palm Trees. Nothing, no people, and no bad guys.

The team can see the splinters all over the sidewalk and cobble roads. They can see the damages done to houses and shops. The broken vehicles stomped into the trees.

Tony mumbled something about the trees going to Isengard. Sam laughed under his breath till both men got mixed looks of bewildered too downright annoyed. James though looked delighted; he may have binge-watched the movies. Steve half scolding and utterly miffed. Not Tony’s fault that Sam watched the movie and got his reference.

Continuing down the roads, the group reconvene in a roundabout. No Wizard. No tree ents. The left the suggestion contacting the Accords, Strange, and trying to locate any city-wide tree attacks. Some wanted a quick final round of the sections blocked off and then try to have other officers keep an eye out for the trees in other parts of the city.

Tony sighed sitting down armor and all, the suit emoting the sleepiness that yawned at him. No bad guy. He grunted out an irritable sound at Roger’s order about being vigilant. The genius was being vigilant and there are no trees.

Huffing standing back up, not wanting the big man and his damn shield near him (why did he give it back), Tony murmur to FRIDAY about taking a wide scope of the area, heat signatures, movement, or anything that find the trees. Tony took half a mind to search for the trees and wizards through the street cams.

“Nothing,” Tony called out wondering how many actually were listening to him.

“Nothing here either,” James replied quietly climbing down from his post.

Clint and Sam replied with the same answer, “Nothing.”

The team grew concerned as time went on. James can already see Steve working his throat and jaw tightening. This could be an argument that is wholly unnecessary. Natasha must see it too as she began to pull out her communicator, “I am calling the council and let them know that…”

Wanda reacting pulling Natasha away in a haze of magic from a 10 foot Palm Tree slamming into the spot that the red-headed woman was just standing. The two women landed in a pile of limbs, as the tree shambled to his full height, 2 extra feet high. Great. Palm Trees are probably juveniles if Tony knows anything from his time taking Botany and learning from his mother.

The girthy limbed, palm-leafed creature's eyes flew open showing a disturbing set of coconut eyes and mouth slitting open showing the tree rings as it screamed basically at the team. Four more palms jumped down from wherever they were fucking hiding. How did they… Wizard.

The team got into gear to fight off the trees. Arrows, exploding arrows seem to work on these trees. The Sheild slicing through some of the limbs, despite the slow regeneration. Wanda was having the easiest time twisting the trees up with their own limbs. Falcon played distraction as Tony had begun setting the trees on fire. James joined in helping burn the other trees.

Even if they managed to eliminate 4 of 5, the bigger one roared again, as several began to crop up behind the buildings and from rooftops. Magic. There is so much B.S. to this fight and the team would be feeling it for a while.

Team Manor managed to mow down the large number of entities going after them, until the mastermind formed from thin air, “You stop mother nature creations from returning this city to once it was!” Was this, loincloth, shaggy head, mud painted face, and staff with amber glowing from the center used as an introduction.

Clint looked at everyone notching up an arrow, “Does anyone else see a floating Tarzan?”

“Hawkeye.” Steve and Natasha chided but staring at the barely dressed wizard.

The wizard seems to took that as a compliment as he chanted another spell summoning 13 ft Palm Tree. 

Wanda tackled the wizard head-on with no one prompting her, even as he blocked her with creep vines. Tony prompted someone to quickly untie her because he knows those plants, his mother tested them on a different plant.

He felt the Winter Soldier's eyes on him even as Hawkeye untied the woman from the vines that were twisting and writhing on her body.

Moving away from the hostile plants, Wanda went back into battling the wizard even as he manages to avoid her in such a way, hindering her, or simply getting her caught up with the trees.

Tony managed to incinerate the giant tree seeing the smoking fried bits smoking out green and grey smoke. The tree reacting knocking into other trees, stepping over the moving vines. It was an ugly sight as the vines started to wrap and strangle the trees up into each other, the one-eyed tree growling out even as the vines slithered in and out of the tree.

The manor team could call for a successful mission but the Wizard, who presented to be a little stronger than Wanda flipped his lid at the sight of his palm attacks being smothered by the creep vines.

Several things happened, the plant wizard appeared in front of Tony before anyone letting a shower of flower petals fall from his appearance and then a kick through the portal. Steve shouted out something as James reached for the falling man in the suit falling in as well. Many thoughts went through different minds.

Rhodey is going to find a way to smother them all.

Steve is going to smother the Wizard to death.

Why would Bucky try to grab a man in a heavy suit of armor?

Why in the hell was Stark on the ground? But that question was redacted as Sam stated that big ass trees that can jump doesn’t make for the best, plus Iron Man is a heavy hitter.

Exhibit A to the ugly ass display of the trees.

Wanda managed to grab the wizard during is late as hell monologuing. Natasha in her truly efficient ways pre-contacted Strange, who came to help get the wizard into proper binds and sent to the right authorities.

The worry was for the now-closed portal. The closed lip wizard was not showing anything to the red magic controller either. Steve stood staring where the portal was, even when the rest of the team began to try to figure how they should go about finding their missing teammates if the wizard doesn’t say shit.

Who was going to be the one to tell the family members of Stark. Who was going to break it down?

First what the Manor Team did, was to ask FRIDAY. Hopefully, FRIDAY being connected to the suit would yield a faster search and less hassle with the Council. No one has to tell Rhodey and the billionaire’s family.

FRIDAY for all her power, being close to her creator, boss, and father of sorts, was not a happy camper. She was short and curt with the team. They knew she didn’t like any of them and would prefer to shoot their asses. But the concern with the missing man and his crush was on her circuit data brain.

“No, the magic interference disturbed my connection with the suit. Sir has gone dark. Even I can not find extremis connection ports to my own. If I was able to find sir, then I may be able to find James Barnes. But as of now, I have no way unless sir can get the suit on again.” The usual lilt in the AI’s voice was replaced with dread teetering on the edge of hopelessness.

Knowing the intelligent AI was at loss to do, where to start, led to the Manor Team realizing whatever that Wizard, really made things more difficult. Strange spoke with Loki who both agreed it is Earth/Midgardin magic that was dead for much longer. Strange would have to search his books to see if he can recreate the portal but a place of destination may not even be the same. Magic was finicky like science was at the worse of times.

This really didn’t bode well.

Sam was starting to wonder how much worse can get until a large holo screen with glowering Colonel Rhodes, Pepper and Happy stared. FRIDAY and VITO must have alerted their other families. To add insult to injury, Vision can be seen hovering further back, the emotion in the usual blank face droid rioted with concern, the need to know, and similar to troubled by the news of one his creators have gone missing.

“How in the loving did not one, but two of our team members got lost.”

Steve frowned deepen as the accusation dripped from the other military man’s face, “We did not lose two teammates. Tony got kicked in and Bucky… tried… to grab him.”

If this was a different find and rescue mission. A different mission or day, the facepalm from the people on the other side of the screen may have been funny, if not for the _not again_. The drawback to Afghanistan and possibly… Siberia. Well, that wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Steve was already feeling tingling worry about losing his own friend and family member three times, this being the fourth time, he lost Bucky.

Clint crossed his arms over his chest huffing, “Knowing those two, they’ll get back on their own.”

Pepper threw a gaze full of dragon mother fury, “Three months? Seventy years? Two years? Three hours? Or even nine months? Hm?” She burned holes into the blond archer until he uncrossed his arms, putting a finger at Wanda who was about to defend him, “Rhodey, Vision, Rogers, and Romanov. Go to the Accords. I can’t have Rhodey and Rogers going off the grid to find those two dummies.” She ignored the upset Hey from Steve and the fond eye roll from the man in front of the camera, “Do you understand me? I don’t care if you hate him, I want that man back in once piece along with Mr. Barnes. We personally can’t even have VITO playing hooky either because his friend is missing too.”

Most of the Manor Team waited for the elaboration but that seems to the end of that intriguing statements. Rhodey agreed easily, Natasha agreed knowing that them being in the house without doing something can leave to the wrath of not just FRIDAY but Dum-E, Butterfingers, and U. She hates to think if that demon cat came here and attacked her. Steve agreed easily as well but that was because of the concern about his friend being lost. Vision nodded to joining the three humans to the ACCORDS council about their missing teammates and family members.

Wherever they are… hopefully they are safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some call back to his childhood and to 2008 and 2012. -James
> 
> Some reference to his time in the chair and the medical wing.-Tony
> 
> Read with caution, please. Thank you.

Chapter 2

Christ

Christ

Christ

He is going to die, fuck, this is like, oh god this was like 2012 all over again. Chitauri attacking. Loki acting fucking batty as all hell. But no Hulk. Fuck no Nuke that he almost died over.

Die in the suit? Die outside of it? Die in the suit? Die… No time.

Water. So much water and the dark. The suit is fried. He is going to freak out, he needs to get out of the suit. Did he install emergency release latches? Where? Where were they? He can’t breathe, he can feel sweat? Tears? Something running down his face. It could be the ocean water touching his face.

Ocean water. Water. His face. He is out and gripping the suit. Instinct screams don’t let the suit sink and are found somewhere stupid. But water, the water, it feels salty. Stale. Mixing with blood. He can hear him gasping for breath. The arc reactor not… it is.

He can’t see, he is freaking out. Is the sky so grey? Are there aliens?

Damn.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

He is hugging his suit; he can’t hear himself breathing too quick over the roars of the ocean. Where is the sun? Is he? In the cave? The portal to thousand of fleets? In the closet? His skin is burning. Everywhere. His back. His arms. His neck. His thighs. His hands are cold though. His cheek and arm are twinging. His eyes are burning.

He can stop. He is going to stop. He… He will be out soon.

Swing.

Swing.

Swing. Grunt. And swing.

James remembers trying to grab the man, he almost grabbed him too but, the lights. The lights were blinding. He felt his breath catch. It was like medical lights, the Russian slurs coming through with German. English. He killed. He is freaking out.

Bang again against the tree trunk.

Oh, he was not back in the hands of HYDRA. Good. He was getting absolutely nauseous, that hasn’t happened in a long time. He kept swinging without telling with his eyes opening.

One arm felt caught, it wasn’t the metal arm. Convenient. The prosthetic didn’t seem damage. Excellent. He didn’t hear anyone else around him though.

Prying an eye open, the one blue eye scanned the area. Trees, Shrubs. Trees. Vines with trees. Tree. Tree. Tree, tree, tree, tree. Fuck. Jungle. He had a few assignments as an asset to deep ass jungles because the target tried to hide.

He thought, silly him, he would land with Anthony. Nope. Magic doesn’t work like that. Science makes more sense than Magic, but both are so fucking weird, they can be considering the same at times. He remembers Anthony saying that one night when they were working on making an exploding napkin. Why? They both were tired and curious. Shouldn’t even have worked but it did. Color them both surprised.

James groaned frustrated, dizzy, and already chiding himself for not even being able to grab the man. He was close too. He felt the titanium alloy fingers on his flesh fingers, but MAGIC.

Heaving himself up with his metal arm, the man gripped the other vine reaching for a bowie knife, pure black with a teasing glimmer of red around the handle. He may have done it on purpose when he ordered customed made in the colors he thought about the man missing in.

Right. Stuck in vines. Get down. Find feisty small genius (hopefully), and then maybe fantasize.

Cutting away from the vines, landing on a knee and foot, the inter soldier and weapon told him to stay vigilant. New area. Unknown possibly. Dangers not known. Going into the area unaware but never underprepared.

Standing up, he surveyed the jungle around sheathing one of his many weapons still on him thankfully. He was also glad he left his good rifle because the one he brought Mission Tree Bark looked to be gone. Possible broken. Great.

Trudging his way through the jungle the ex-assassin made a checklist. Try to find the ocean (if he was near one) or find people, if there was any. Then, try to find Anthony. Get food and shelter together if the first two aren’t accomplishable yet. Last get help.

He wasn’t going to leave here unless he knew full and well that genius inventor was not here with him somewhere. He refuses.

Stepping over a leg, he saw his rifle broken just as he suspected. Awesome. Again, a crappy rifle means easily broken to him. Maybe that was his handlers’ old spiteful voices instilling that knowledge into him. Or he always knew because back in the war he had a Stark rifle, that lasted him a long while till he… fell.

Shaking away the thoughts, he threw his hair up in a bun beginning to trudge through the jungle, keeping a mental map of the path and direction his walking through.

He hopes, to all hope that Steve is not losing his shit and trying to go all rogue again to find him. Knowing Rhodes… those two might… Jesus, please let Pepper talk sense into those two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing?
> 
> Why am I doing this?
> 
> I am sorry this might happen. 
> 
> Please, be in mind my brain sort of just said DO IT. Kermit's voice goes.
> 
> Steve does put 'foot in mouth' but also goes... oh... OH, ooooh. Oh dang.

Chapter 3

The trip to the ACCORDS hall, with written reports, early in the morning with one Colonel Rhodes, in a suit and Vision sporting a similar suit. Clint had to drag Wanda back in before she began to drool over the droid. And the Black Widow, Steve found the trip stilted and stifling. He never felt the Colonel's own personal bane to his very existence. But the hard wall of ignorance spoke volumes to where they still stood with the Colonel. Vision was a little more friendly, but the tightness around his artificial eyes spoke loud enough that he was trying to make friends when one of his creators is missing.

Steve does wonders if Vision felt the connection snap or was is like a poof? Bucky and his mom would tell him to have tact and shut it. It was a bit of a personal question, but maybe Vision can pick up on Tony if this is the way to find his own friend and brother in arms. Natasha has been quiet since the trip began.

Steve hated having to go through a system, he didn’t hate the system but how it is run bothers him. They know their team members are missing. A valuable person and his best friend. Are not locatable right now and no one knows the state of either of them.

He was jiggling his leg in the car so much that the driver had to stop repeatedly trying to get him to stop jiggling. Rhodey groaned into his hands scrubbing hard at his face. Steve was flabbergasted how this man can be so calm about losing someone close to him. He was about to ask him when a firm, strong unenhanced hand stopped his leg barely.

“Stop. If we keep stopping, we won’t be able to get the go-ahead to find them. Now, can you do that Rogers?”

Steve blinked seeing the Colonel and hearing the authoritative voice from the other male. He nodded slowly not sure what the hell brought that one. He was going to say he nervous, agitated about the loops and bounds that they had to go through to a go-ahead to look for their friends.

Wrapping arms around himself, he squeezed, rubbed, squeezed, rubbed till they got to the big house.

Not prison. Not the raft. The House where the Councilmembers spent, discussing, looking over the world issues, and getting clearance when they were needed.

Maybe, that makes a lot of sense. But it is wasting so much time. He needs to go out there and find Bucky. His jerk of a best friend. He can’t, he can’t simply sit around waiting for a bunch of people to tell them it is okay now. No. He couldn’t. He…

They’re here.

The super soldier followed the walking Colonel, braces on full proud display, taking the stairs, Vision taking them as well, and Natasha following a few inches behind the automaton. He only ever been in this building once or twice. Both were unpleasant times to speak of.

Seats are taken, the Colonel in the middle, Natasha on one side of him, and Vision on the other side. Steve took a seat next to Natasha. He looked at all the council members ending their concerning discussions about the missing two individuals, after going over the report. The council members may seem to have an idea.

“Right.” One said, tone deep and wary, “Dr. Stark and Sergeant Barnes are missing, as explained in the report. The biggest concern is no contact or location to speak of and being to send out the needed search parties.”

All four nodded, Steve more than needed.

“We can’t get Clearance for everyone to search the world, as some of the World is very still… miffed with most of the team in the manor. This leads us to the next thing, Mr. Rogers and Colonel Rhodes, you two will be leading the search and rescue. Seeing as both of you managed to get both of those two back on different occasions.”

Rhodey's hands clenched together at the casualty referred to the time he lost his little brother for 3 months. Steve shrunk in on his huge self when being reminded of those times during the War.

The female councilwoman of France, spoke gently, “Sorry, he came off blunt,” Then _it is true_ was pushed aside, “If you two like you can lead the search and rescue parties, but you have to let us know where you will be searching in order to get you those clearances. Anything Dr. Strange comes up with to you all, let us know so air space doesn’t try to find you both. Do you think you can handle this?”

Rhodey gave an affirmative. Steve only hesitated by a small mark but agreeing all the same. Working Colonel Rhodes may seem to be a good thing but he never to the man. He never really even been in the man's presence without Tony with him. He has seen both of them dress to the nines and professional, but he has never seen the etched of worry, the nervousness, and anger. Determination when it comes to getting someone back. He knows that kind of fire. He used it to protect others.

All four stood up from their seats heading out of the building. They needed to express permission to even begin searching places that not American based locations. That cut off a lot of places until clearance pass after the request. This can delay them. Jesus, this why he is so against the Accords.

In the open office that Rhodey uses when he does hang out with Tony overnight, he and Rogers were using the computer to find out portal colors, places they could be hypothetical. Try to see anything from the information FRIDAY was able to grab. It was slow going and Steve was pacing already growing frustrated that technology was not showing the needed results.

“This is why the Accords are not needed! It is wasting our time!”

Rhodey bared his teeth eyes flickering back to the screen, “The Accords keeps everyone accountable and we can keep them accountable if they screw up.” He kept the answer curt.

“We could be out there already!”

“Where the hell would we even go with nothing to on? What do you want to explore those ashy trees? Going to try to get hints, a gut feeling? From those trees?” Rhodey sneered not back down when the bigger man started to over him.

“No. But I thought you would be more reactive… than this. What about Afghani—”

Rhodey felt his hands shake as he stood from his wheelchair slamming both hands down messing up the screen, “You don’t get to fucking talk about the situation like you know every single thing about it. Report or not. You don’t know every single thing.”

“I know enough. You never gave up, even went against your commander’s orders.”

“Oh fuck off. I went through the right channels before I even went off the gird. I needed help until they pull the help away. Then I kept looking. You don’t know everything that went behind those three months. Whatever Rushman,” Romanov being ignored, “Or Fury says, is never full of it or even what Tony wants those jackals to know. Hell, the no you don’t know enough about this.” He glared the strong man in the eyes. “You don’t see me standing here telling you, ‘you don’t love bucky like a brother’ for sitting here. Like a bum on a damn log.”

Steve's eyes narrowed feeling the thrumming of blood in his arms as he gripped the desk table, “I care about Bucky Colonel. I do. Don’t talk about him like I wouldn’t give up the world for him.”

“Or what? You gonna break my back?” Steve pulled back, tamping back his own anger when that fight was mentioned. He heard the shrill of fear in Tony’s voice. He could match that shrill to his own if Bucky got hurt like that. “Good. I am trying to go by the rules before I say fuck it. I’ll take a strike, a 14-day suspension if it means he gets home safe. I would give up the world for that little shit. So, don’t talk at me, talk down to me, preach to me about how I should act. I won’t tell you how to act, but let try,” He brought a new screen navigating with ease, “go by the rules till FRIDAY can pick up something. Or if we find a lead. If we get the clearance, we can start there.”

“If Strange comes with the idea where the portal may have landed them?” Steve asked meekly, feeling his cheeks heat up in shame for insinuating that the Colonel didn’t care how he cared. Maybe Buck is right about shutting up sometimes. Sam is right about him needing to think before he yapped.

“If Strange can figure out the portal, then that means we could narrow it down if the Portal led to somewhere on Earth and depending on the location,” Rhodey said, anger was gone and worried nerves returning as he tracks anything about weird anomalies around the globe.

After a while, both men felt they made decent headway at solving the mystery of their missing friends. Comparing the screenshots that FRIDAY had, the coloring had green and yellow mixing. The flowers looked tropical when the Wizard appeared in front of Tony. Okay, tropic or exotic.

Rhodey was getting ready to call Strange when Sam came inside, holding a tray of tea and cookies. Rhodey grabbed some but not quite how he felt about basic cookies. They were good, but never the best.

“Thank you, Sam,”

“Thanks, Sam.”

The men replied, both absorbed in the work. Sam felt his cheeks warm, but he took his sit in an empty chair watching both men work. He knows these two are worried and will run themselves ragged. At least this way he can find a way to put both these men to bed.

“We’ll find them,” Sam told both startled men reassuringly giving them a warm smile.

“Thanks, Sam. Hopefully.” Rhodey said biting on his thumb.

“You are right. We can and will.” Steve nods feeling re-energized to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes brrrrrr


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony can feel the cold on his legs but the heat on his face. His lips feel chapped and his hair he can tell doesn’t even feel good on his scalp. His face isn’t on anything comfortable. Actually, his whole upper body doesn’t even feel good. Sandpaper is rubbing against his flight suit and arms. Why was he laying on sandpaper? Was this a sick prank by the others?

Rolling over he groaned feeling more sandpaper texture under his body. Sandpaper, sandpaper… sand.

Eyes snapping open, Tony coughed up salty water getting onto his stomach. Clenching his stomach, he began heaved even when the lasting water exited his lungs. Pulling legs away from the ocean's tide, he pawed at the sand scanning the area around him. Trees, bushes, sand, sand, water…miles of water. He stared at the distant horizon that had nothing but blue skies and sparkling waters.

Standing up weakly, he tried to replay the last few memories before he works up. Trees, wizards, fire, pissed off wizard, kicked into a portal, Giacomo… falling. He fell from somewhere close by. He has to have floated here to make here relatively unharmed, sharks and other fishes were a problem. He wasn’t sure because he fell, he panicked, and he is here. On a beach, possibly island-based. He can’t connect with anything, not even his suit. So uninhabited. Not uncharted but that chance can always happen. Or… he could be not on earth either. This feels like Earth though. He is going with a big hopeful about being on Earth still and not somewhere fucking new with giant tree ents.

Speaking of not connecting with nothing, where is his suit?

Looking around he then looked down in the shine of red and gold that caught his eyes. Oh, it was right next to him. Actually, he must have been laying on it. Hands flying to his neck, he breathed out a sigh of relief that the necklace was firmly around his neck. After this, he is going to have to wash it.

He needs to figure out if Giaco actually fell through. He needs to send out a call out for help. He needs to get his suit working, damn it.

Reaching down to get the suit away from the water, he breathed in the ocean air. It reminds him of Sicily during the summer times. Alas, this was not his other home, and no way to let his family know he is alive. He has to stop doing this bullshit.

Dragging the suit up the beach, he grunted keeping an eye out for bugs and snakes that could pose a threat to his own health, extremis or not, he prefers not to be eaten or weaken for a long time.

Pushing away the overgrown bushes, he kept dragging his suit through the thicket, grumbling about nature and the vines eating away at some of the trees. He needs to get the suit working as soon as possible.

Finding a clearing, decently sized clearing, he sat down popping out a compartment in his suit. He breathed out a sigh of relief when most of the compartments worked or opened. Pulling out his small tool kit, he opened another one seeing a wetter flight suit. Welp, his luck couldn’t be good. Pulling the extra out, he threw it into the warm mid-morning sun. He needed to get this hunk of alloy working again. He needs to work long enough until the water becomes a high priority and food following eventually.

Popping open the inner workings of the suit, Tony eyed some of the water-damaged electronics, note to self, more waterproofing. He looked for the distress beacon that saved his life originally. That is what he needed and he hopes to all other beings that some of the parts in the suit can prove useful to get this armor working.

Nothing but yellow and white sandy touching on the greens, palm trees that he may have sent death glares at on his walk on the beach. He is irritable, sweaty, and wondering where the hell he is at. He took a quick power nap doing nothing for his mind. He was beginning to fear that Anthony might not even be here either.

This means he could be solo again. He may be used to being alone and quiet, but he knows his body became reaccustomed to others being around. A noise. A sound. A peep. Honestly, he can do with being lonely for a week or two, but the thought of being alone for longer than a month, by himself, with nothing but his ugly twisted thoughts made him want to stop and do something. He can only hope he either found Anthony and they figured out a way to get off this island or he hopes they find Anthony and then they find him.

Rubbing his face with his right hand he groaned rubbing his shoulder of metal mixes. He didn’t have any cooling cream. Great.

Continue on the trek, he looked out at the distant ocean, miles of ocean. Nothing but blue, blue, blue. Bright crystalline blue. Shimmering among the waves against bright blue skies. Throat tightening, the Winter Soldier made his way down the beach till drag marks started to show.

Someone else is on the island. Anyone could have also been transported here on the island too. He doesn’t even want to know if he got stuck with Bird Eyes. God damn it, but drag marks mean another person. Another person means they had something with them.

It can mean locators, trackers, or anything that means getting off this island.

He looks where the drag marks were, he figured he can see any broken branches, bushes, leaves scattered in a path, anything when entering the jungle again.

Following the path, he made to edge when he heard a far-off animalistic growl. Looking in the direction, he stared, a couple of miles away from where he is and where the other person could be but an unknown animal adds to the unknown variables to his and the other survivability.

Shaking out of the calculating thought processes, James entered the brush keeping a clear eye on the path or anything the showed disturbances that were not wind-based.

Night fell and James found himself up in a tree, staring at the thick canopy barely catching the clear skies and stars littering the inky darkness. The moon in crescent shining bright keeping him company till he can find the end of the path.

Crouching over himself, James settled into the night for rest.

Tony sighed leaning against the tree, his arc reactor providing ample light along with the open night sky only covered by little canopies. The suit still wasn’t working and trying to fashion something to work with parts that weren’t fried by the water or salt, he has to keep working. Working after he got to rest, food, and water. He pushed off suit fixing for the needed substance to survive. The genius is going to have to put his knowledge to the test on what is edible and what was poisonous.

Curling up, he sighed trying to rest for whatever his body could let him without jumping at the noises around him. Tomorrow is going to be busy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony laid in a grassy spot, staring at the sky for about 2 hours till the sun came up after he startled awake from a terror-filled nightmare. He wasn’t even sure what it was about this time. Too many turns and fades. It like a bad clip show, as usual.

Rubbing his face, he grimaced at his hair pushing it away from his face. He needs to find something to wash out the salt in his hair as well, he needs water in general.

Getting up from his spot, he started searching for signs of water sources nearby. He doesn’t want to trek back to the ocean to filter it for drinkable water. Even then that might not even be advisable. Right, look for a water source and then a food source.

On his feet, the superhero began to make his signs of vegetation growth, listening to anything that said rushing water, river flowing, or even the general waterfall. He caught the signs of a mountain, pretty high, but not entirely unbelievable. It also tells him, the Island is bigger than he thought.

Walking through the terrain, he grabbed a fruit, a mango. Checking it for anything, he ripped the skin off nibbling on the fruit making his way to look for water.

He almost wanted to make a pouch out of vines and leaves just to carry all the fruit he is passing by. Keeping annotations in his head, shuddered at the cold feeling around his feet. It was refreshing to his aching legs and feet but surprised him how cold it was.

Peering around him, the flow of water went past his feet downwards, spreading further open, leaving for the open ocean. He should of went down the beach further instead of going into the jungle.

Seeing the natural growing and edible (thank you Momma) around the waterway, he follows it up on dry land. If this is running water, then there has to be a running water source with freshwater pouring constantly. He rather avoids dysentery if possible. Extremis be damned.

James groaned popping his neck, surprised with himself he got no rest at all. It was a dreamless night so maybe that is what helped him sleep through the night. First things first, finish following that drag path, then hopefully find who made it.

A part of him regretted not looking for footprints beforehand but hope was talking to him to follow.

Climbing halfway down, the ex-assassin landed on his feet turning to the path he was on yesterday. He was sure it was yesterday. He should say Island yesterday. He wasn’t even sure yesterday was true yesterday. His brain is going to explode if he keeps trying to ensure that today is today and yesterday was yesterday. Island time. Official. Screw it.

Treading on the path, he saw the broken twigs, sticks, squashed foliage. Whatever this person is dragging something heavy behind them. Stopping at a rock showed paint scrapped off.

Gold.

Swallowing back a need to crow out how it could be Anthony, he had uncomfortable thoughts about the man being hurt. Injured. It was a day already right? What happened in the fall? Christ.

Hustling through the thick bushes and branches, he made his way to an open clearing.

No Anthony. No people. No bones or blood. No sign of a struggle. Where is the suit? Maybe, the genius is with the suit still and hiding up in a tree. He is not going to say that the man won’t figure out a way to get that heavy suit up into the trees.

Making a full 360 look around the tree line, he stopped dead when a glimmer of gold and red twinkled out in the sun.

Rushing over to the suit. He can see the suit open, some pieces out, tools tucked safely inside the armor but no Anthony Edward Daw-Stark. Looking around he breathed out worry as he tried to determine where the smaller male could have gone. He was not going to search for a body… not yet. 

He doesn’t smell copper, he doesn’t see blood, he doesn’t even see a struggle with another human being or an animal. Pushing back straggles of hair from his face, he made his way where he last heard falls. Knowing the smart male, he could be searching for water and food at this point.

Tony sat by a rushing flow of water as the waterfall pushed out streams of water into a little oasis, he wasn’t going to drink from there but from the rushing waterway. Less of a chance of catching something not belonging in his body. A few hours of irritable body dysfunctions is not on his list.

Holding his new water pouch he grinned. He washed the salty water from his hair, washed off the salty feel of the ocean off his skin as well. Then got himself a pouchful of water.

This location is beautiful, thick, decent with temperature, near a water source, and some fruit isn’t that far away either. He is going to collect a boatload of course because he refuses to walk back and forth to get food. Maybe, he can try to get fish or finds some kind of nuts to snack on.

Getting a food pouch, he looked around some of the trees and areas to start a safe spot. First of course he has to get the suit, drag it all the way over here but one thing at a time.

Tony was deep into trying to get a sensible food bag made when he heard the snapping of wood. It was heavy but the light at the same time.

Stopping his meticulous weaving, the man reached for a rock trying to be subtle. He is not even sure if it was who he was thinking it was. Maybe, it was Giacomo or he is unlucky were a fucking soldier from an underground facility found him.

Gripping the heavy stone, he turned to swing feeling his wrist grabbed gently stopping him in mid-swing, by a strong yet gentle hand made of cool metal.

“Anthony!” The thick heavy accent of Brooklyn and Russian exclaiming out.

“Snowdrop!?”

He met wide and surprise blue-greys as the rock fell from his hand with a heavy thud. He blinked a few times trying to ensure he actually is seeing him and not been tricked by drinking the water. Confirming it was the sniper, he lowered his hands down slowly in time with the other man.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you,” James spoke gently, relief coloring his eyes, shining bright when the sun’s rays hit his eyes just right.

“Next time you know.” Tony tried for a joke, but he felt his own relief washing over him glad it wasn’t some person trying to jump him. He felt his heart race but other than that, he was good and happy to see his friend and crush. On an Island. Alone. Oh… OH.

James watched a little enraptured at the coloring of red appears on the shorter male’s face. Bright golds and browns sparkling in the sun. Feeling a notch of nerves rise up. He can feel the radiating heat from this man, the warmth of the arc reactor, the glow, the sunstone necklace resting on his neck. The everything from this man as a smile pulled on the genius’s handsome face. James felt his own face mimic it in his own way.

“I do. Almost got brained for it.” He tried for his own joke, knowing it may fall flat.

Tony though bestowed him a quiet laugh holding his wrist and arm of the prosthetic. James held back a shudder when the mechanic rubbed thumbs over the gold lining, the plates, just his arm. Sometimes he catches the man doing that. That was when he feels both of them realize said mechanic is half-naked, flight suit arms wrapped around his waist. Chest on displayed.

Two different reactions happened. Tony stepping back trying to hide in the shadows and James staring losing the fight his reddening face. Looking away, seeing his arms press hard against his side, the Winter Soldier looks to the side.

“I didn’t notice… sorry.”

“No… I should… been aware. It is not…”

James already saw, he and Tony both know this fact, everything. The littering of old scars, the painting of years long-buried and not talked about. Crisscross scars decorating his arms, the reactor scars circling the blue light. It was all on display. They both know James caught all of it, his sniper mind and asset trained one wasn’t going to let him forget anything.

“I’m… I’m not going to ask.” James assured softly rubbing his own scars on his left side, he knows Tony has seen it several times, and some old scarring that was from testing. The man never asked, he knows this was a mutual respect that was set up quietly between them, “Just the singing.”

Tony visibly untensed, his defensive shoulders lowered, eyes staring at James seeking something and finding it. Arms relaxed showing some of the scars properly, “It… It’s been a while since… I let someone… not my family… see them.” He touched his necklace slowly, toying with it.

James nodded in understanding brushing his on the side, people don’t ask but still, them seeing it set him on edge but other times he forgets he has them till it is pointed out.

Minutes ticked by as far as both men know in quiet contemplation along the lines of conversation with eyes and body language. Tony stepped over to the man gesturing to the pouch he was making and the half pouch full of water, “I was making a bag for food and one for water… do you know how to make one or do you have something fancy on you?”

James can hear the tone trying to be playful lines of teasing but the tone still had an edge of keyed-up energy going towards a run need. “I think I might.” He replied opening one of the few pouches he had on his person. He wanted to sigh when he saw a pen, bullets, a plastic bag in one. Another had bullets, his mask if he ever needed, a small desire not to need it, and a small flashlight. The last pouch on his leg contained a pocket knife, more bullets, and that was it.

Tony made an exciting sound as he gestured to the first and third pouch. James nodded to him as the genius reached to get the plastic bag, pen, and pocket knife from him. “You are like a pocketful of dreams.” He hummed out going over getting more vines off the trees.

James went over showing his bowie knife helping cut the vines down, “Deep pockets you mean?”

Snorting the other man smiled more, “Yeah, deep pockets right.” Eying the pretty knife, he got all the vines together, “So… anything else on you?”

Keeping his mind on track, the Winter soldier replied feeling his small, sometimes fake feeling, a smile on his face, “Besides the leftover things in the pouches, my rifle is busted. I have a handgun on me, but that is about it.” Gathering his own vines, he followed the man back.

They sat there making pouches and bags, plastic bags for later use if needed, they gathered water. James looked at the pen secured in his wild curly hair, curlier than he usually sees it. He wants to run his hands through.

He was so deep in thought, he managed to catch himself before falling face-first into their new grounds shelter. Listening to the man chortling snorts, he figured a little hurt pride was worth it.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, after setting everything down heading to him.

“Yeah. I was just thinking,” The super soldier blushed a little more, “I was wondering, what are you gonna do with the pen?”

Tony grinned more pulling the pen free, “I am going to use this little guy to help with the suit, and possibly if we can, we can find the broken rifle see what is salvageable to get the suit working.”

The super snipe remembered learning how the man got home… after… that incident, beacon. Distress signal. It makes sense and hopefully can work. “I can get us to the rifle. I remember where I landed.”

Clapping his hands Tony smiled, “Let get the suit, my toolset and get shelter started. I am tired of sleeping out, out in the wilderness. Nature is great but I prefer safety with something. You know?” Bright eyes met cooler blue-greys. James nodded in agreeance to doing all that.

“Suit or Shelter first?” James asked feeling the beginnings of a coy grin when he watches the man debate internally with himself.

“Suit. That is heavier and I have big strapping man to help me out.” He gave a teasing boyish smile, savoring the blush that hasn’t left the man’s face. Maybe, it was the sun beating down on them but, the more he looks the more he can’t say it is the sun. He was going to do something stupid, he knows he is.

“Right. Anthony, you need a big strapping man to help you?” One eyebrow cocked up even as he fell into step with the other.

Tony laughed joyously, hearing the dry quip, “I so need one! Free labor!”

James huffed out in an equally joyous laugh, “Right.” He was so gone on this man it was not funny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Getting the suit to their new place of location, a small safe space for them both to let their guard down by a hair-trigger, they began to dig a pit. Gathering any dry debris and logs for the fire. It took only two attempts. They needed bigger rocks to form the circle in but keep the hit relatively contained.

It was amazing when they took basic ass knowledge and creativity to start a fire. Tony may have been a to happy and hugged James in his midst of cheering. James for all his willpower fought not to bone crush him and keep him close to his own body. He made himself hold the man until the curly hair male pawed at his arms to be released.

The moment went to fast for James he watched in a blissful daze as the man started to get the ground flat as possible.

He remembers times when he and the Howlies had to fashion sketch looking shelters from time to time. It was decent and better than other parts of wartime. Shaking out of those memories went over to help the genius get the land as flat they could. Digging the larger logs into the ground.

The base structure was easier than both men thought it would be. Okay, not that easy. The first two logs kept tilting, the other two logs were stabled. Getting creative, the mechanic and soldier went to get more vines, rocks, mud, and grassy jungle floor to make the shelter a little more stable.

It was ugly, a little misshapen but both men found the start of the shelter something of their own.

This led to now making a rooftop for the shelter to keep the elements out as best as possible. That was surprisingly easier. Vines, big leafy palms, and mud. Insolation and coverage. Tony being Tony though made some vines drape on the opening sides of the shelter. James couldn’t argue with that suggestion to the shelter. He honestly would have slept anywhere but he slept in a tree, he rather not honestly.

Now, the shelter was not a hotel size big, but it was decent enough to fit two grown men comfortably enough without the need to cuddle. To stay off the jungle ground, they got more logs, working methodically wearing them down into bed legs type size. They didn’t want to wear down the knives, so they found rocks working their way to make four decent posts. James got leaves and other soft ground covering that was clean, as clean as nature wants it to be whole Tony finished making the elevated sleeping spot.

By the time night came, they ate their fill of fruit, both laid on the bed in the shelter.

Both men knew the other was awake but kept quiet. The heat of the crackling fire warmed the circle of their little base.

The heat from James made the inventor roll over his stomach, “Night Giaco.” He hummed softly, eyes dropping.

James looked at the soon sleeping male, who used up all his pent up energy to get this together, “Night Anton.” He whispered. He felt sleep finally catch up to him soon after. The heat from another body and the fire, the insulated shelter, had told his mind he was safe as he can be out here.

Hours into the night had the billionaire and island survivalist, who would of thunk it, woke up to heavy breathing and rushed Russians swears to fall off the man asleep next to his lips. Tony looked at the eyebrows furrow in pained distress, jaw fighting to let noises out and hands gripping at nothing. He heard those words, but what made him freeze was the litany of sorry, stop, complying leaking out as a stream.

He wasn’t going to wake the Winter Soldier up but he didn’t want to sit there watching him suffer. Tony took in a quiet breath, rubbing his own chest, knowing what nightmares of the past can do to people. He hummed softly. Hummed a Sicilian song enough to reach the man. That seemed to calm the man down a little but his hand kept clenching for a gun that wasn’t there. His chest was heaving like he was running, fighting, screaming till he couldn’t. Tony let out a shuddering breath feeling like an invader, but he refused to let the man suffer in his head.

Reaching a hand slowly over he pushed a sweat latched strand of hair off the ex-assassin head. Humming another song, this time in Libyan, he listened to the release of shaky air from the man next to him. Continuing his humming he watched minutes tick by as the man settled, breathing returning.

Tony was about to lay back down, hoping his own nightmares didn’t pop up after this until he felt the chill steel blue eyes catch his own honey browns. He was about to apologize when a sleepy smile formed on the man's face, callused flesh hand pushed his curls away from his forehead, “Mm, thank you, Anton…”

“W-Welcome.” Tony stuttered out as he watches the sniper fall right back to sleep looking more peaceful than before. Tony laid down facing the man, face burning red when the soft sleepy smiling Snow Killer aimed it at him. He felt his heart get a spasmed, the reactor flicker, but extremis ensured everything was working. No, he just had his feeling run rampant. So rampant that even extremis dance along with his fingertips, slipping through his scars and away.

This man was cute, handsome, smart, and sexy, this man is going to be the death of him before they even get found.

The next morning, had the two eating another helping of fruit and roasted nuts. James mentioned last night, the haze of him being awake and not awake, but he heard Anthony voice, calming down the darkness in his head. He thanked the man who waved him away, trying to hide his blush decorated his face so beautifully. He won’t mention it out loud to the genius, but when he blushes it reaches down to his chest. Maybe, the sniper was a romantic, or he is gone for the brainiac further.

He shared the sentiment that, if the creator of many things, needed it, he would help him out when nights were too rough. Whenever the man needs him. Tony gave him the biggest doe stare that had too many emotions swimming, but the thank you from the gaze told James enough.

Both finishing the rather deep talk, the assurance the James was not pissed off that Tony saw him in a low, that they are still good, they went to the beach.

The plan was to make an S.O.S in case a plane flew overhead. Unless they aren’t in a flight path, they haven’t heard the distant sounds of planes in a while. It doesn’t hurt to try.

Tony started on the first S and James started on the O. The two close friends moved to do the last S together. 

The signal when looking at from the treetops, James can see the S they did together was not as bad as the O he did and the S Anton did.

Tony smiled at their 3 days of work; 3rd Island Day as James decided to use because his internal clock has been fried since he fell here. The genius agreed, he can guess the time simply by the sun and coloration of the sky. When Venus popped up. James could too base on the shadows.

They still had, about a good 12 hours of daylight left.

“Hey, I am going to work on my suit. I’m going to try to get the beacon working.” He told the taller male as they made their way back to their little base. He wanted to get back home, use the 6 days at the tower experiment, shower, and everything but his being on the island meant, he might tell Snowflake how he feels.

James looked at the male, not able to read what he was feeling, “Let me know if I can help with anything.” He replied even when his heart clenched. Yeah, getting the signal out to their friends, family, and the team is good but… this could be a good way to tell the cute man how he feels. He needs to do it. Do it as if he is going to rip off a bandage. He can do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Retrieving the broken rifle, Tony and James returned their little miniature base. Tony went to work on the suit and James to try and catch any planes, in case… they fly by.

On the plane front was not going so well, it been 3 hours since the S.O.S was made and nothing came. There always the time that a plane can fly by during the night, but that was a hair’s needle of the plane actually seeing the big lettering. There is a tide that can reach far onto the beach. So far, the tide doesn’t but the water was finicky and can change at a moment’s notice.

Tony was making further progress on his broken armor. Most of the pieces and parts deemed more salvageable than others, the pen and rifle proved useful when it comes to adding needed pieces to the beacon. He cannibalized the suit till it was almost nothing. Picking, stripping, harvesting, and disassembling everything till he got what can be useful. It took longer, and he had to get a fire roaring hot to even get metal pieces of metal to get the beacon in working order.

Brown eyes inspected the beacon, this way and that. He sighed, “Well, this is going to get as good as it going to get.” He stood up hands on his hips.

James wandered over after trying for the 20th something time to see if any reflection can catch any upper air attention. “Okay.” He replied, mixed accents thick as ever, eyes interested in the rebuilt beacon that can be the way back.

“Right, I am a genius but… I have to be a damn miracle worker if this thing even works after the amount of abuse everything went through.” Tony explained wanting to avoid any dreams and hopes of getting back in a timely manner. He gestured to mishmashes repaired beacon awaiting its reawakening.

“I know, but I believe in you and if not, we can find another way.” The long dark-haired brunette spoke in muted tones but with a charm of lingering excitement. It was an interesting mix to hear with his accents. Something about that made it nice.

Pushing away thoughts about the handsome standing a little behind him, Tony nodded kneeling down to the beacon, “Right. Let try this on for size.”

Turning on the device was anticlimactic, but it became disheartening when all the work he put into this thing and it did not turn on proved… not great. Okay, so that was shit. Maybe they can get a ship to see them if they were boat routes. They have on route somewhere for boats or military vessels. Damn it.

Looking at the machine he groaned in mixed frustration teeter-tottering on exhaustion. He wasn’t sure what to do. This situation was growing dire, it could be worse if he was alone here. Much worse. This, through the past 3 days, of being on the island, he remembered this man fell, no jumped into the portal with him.

He knows he is best friends with Rogers but he jumped… into a portal… for him. What the hell?

“Snowflake…”

“Hm?” James looked at the man who was still sitting on the jungle floor staring at his beacon as if committed an atrocious crime.

Gazing the other man in the eyes, Tony stood walking to him, keeping several inches between, hand to elbow distance, “How… How did you fall into the portal? I know I remembered getting kicked in, I thought I saw you but… I mean… how?”

James at this point wanted to shrink in on himself, but he doesn’t regret how he got on this island even with the glaring risk of what could have happened, “I fell in.”

The genius swallowed forcing his hands to stay unclench, “Why? Why did you fall in?” He was curious, worried, and becoming nauseous at the thought that this man may, could have, chose to fall into the portal… for what? Him? Jesus.

He waited for the man to answer, he saw the eyes never moving, but emotions locked away, hands relaxed but should tight, keeping uncomfortably straight, “Why did you fall into the portal?” Did he try to keep his growing, what rage? Fury? Perturbed? Confused? Not quite understanding why this man could choose to fall into a magical portal, ignoring the red flags. The magic! “Giaco!”

“To grab you.” He answered finally, nothing but the truth spilling like thick sap. “To grab you, I might have pulled you back, but I fell.”

“No.”

“What?” James's eyes widen by a tick.

“No,” Tony rubbed his face growing upset and more snowballing emotions he didn’t need to examine, “No, christ no! If it was Rogers, Rushman, or Sam, I would of understand, but me? No.” He doesn’t even notice the firming up from the other.

“I chose to grab you, I chose to go even if the risk said not too, but you could have been here by yourself.” He spoke, his emotions beginning to remove the usual calm dull tones.

“You don’t choose me! And what if the portal made you fall somewhere that was not here! Did you take that into account?” Tony asked shaking, he bites the inside of his cheek to focus on nothing but the staggering truth from the other mouth. He had to focus on that instead of the giddy befuddlement that came with that.

“Why can’t I choose you?” James asked stepping closer, shortening the distance, eyes starting to leak troubled whirlwinds of shock and worry, “I thought about that, the risk, the possibilities of ending up somewhere completely different but I chose you. So why can’t I do that?” It was a challenge thrown into the argument, a need to why the Winter Soldier wasn’t allowed.

“If it was between anything else and me, I want people to choose anything else over me!”

“Then I call bullshit.” James countered feeling the need to clench his fist to stop himself from grabbing this man, make him understand he, even if he is friends with the others, can choose him also. “That is stupid, what does your family say about that?”

Tony's eyes narrowed at the other, knowing what he is trying to do, “I choose them over me every single day. I told them that, they said they would choose me... But you, you are part of a team.”

“You are too!” Growing confused as much as Tony looked, James didn’t understand how he's being on the team made it different.

“I’m not! I am fucking consultant!!”

James, if they ever get back, need to have a sit down with the Black Widow, “No you are not! Anthony, you aren’t just nothing!” He can hear the rise of emotions in his own voice, the rushing of heated fury, desire, everything, “You are everything if you died or we never found you, this… no fuck… You are so much, so much.”

Tony frowned both hands clenching hard, “No, Rogers… that man is going to kill me when he finds out you jumped through a damn magic portal for me—”

“Who cares what Steve thinks!!” He saw the brown honey eyes widen mouth clamping shut, “I don’t care, christ, Anton, I don’t care. I like you! I like you so much that I would fight Steve, the Witch, Bird Eyes! I would fight them just to prove it! I would make you something. If I was able to… I would try to give you the world. I can’t stand seeing your eyes sad, distant.” He swallowed, registering what he did.

He told this handsome, broken as he is, man how he feels and it is during a stupid argument about jumping into portals for the guy you want to hold at night. He felt the chanting noise of run. Run. Run,run,run,run run run. Then his legs moved, not allowing any chance for the man to reject him, scream at him about wanting to even be in a relationship with him, his parents' killer. His family killer. The friend of the guy who kept it a secret. The ex-assassin trained the Black Widow. No, he wouldn’t, he can’t.

He ran.

Tony stood minutes, long minutes after the super-soldier left, ran from him. Dropping that bombshell of a confession if he ever heard one. He pushed away a tear roughly, cursing him for even pointing out his big dumb brown eyes for looking so emotive.

He is a damn idiot. He ruined it. He stood there and ruined it. He had to get all concerned and lash out like a fucking asshole. He stood there chastising a man who jumped into a potentially life-threatening portal… for him. God damn it. If he could have shut his brain up once, made extremis stop, he could have just read between the lines. Between the actions.

Tony kept staring at the path the fast superhuman ran down. He is a fool. He forced that man to say his confession then became so stuck on stupid he didn’t even stop the other from running.

Tapping on his chest he tried to calm down and think rationally. He needs to find Giacomo. He needs to find the man. He needs to tell him that the feelings are mutual. Tony needed to find first. His momma would tell him to go for it before the other even got so deep into the trees he may never be able to find him.

He doesn’t want that man alone. He doesn’t want him to force himself into isolation.

Getting newfound of bravery, he made his way to find the super-assassin, high or low. He will find him and do something to commence this thing… they have going. Hopefully this thing.

Feet carried him down the path, up a hill, and in a tree, where sat there quiet. He dreaded how that came out. He kept going in circles in his own traitor of a mind. Words whispering how, that cute, beautiful smart being was going to leave him. Yeah, maybe he needs some isolation how he did that. How that argument just seems to accelerate everything surging around them. Maybe he was meant to blow up confessing how he felt thus ruining it. Or this was the final nail in the head that he shouldn’t be such a selfish bastard.

Another part of him says Anthony could share the same feelings but would because he was nice? He didn’t want to hurt his feelings. What then at the manor? Or would he just… oh fuck him, loop. He can’t even think right. He gripped his shirt, nerves reaching new heights as he further pushed himself into a panic attack. Wash, rinse, dry, wash rinse, dry, wash… repeat. Repetition of the same ugly thoughts.

Curling further in on himself, the Winter Soldier made a shuddering depressing noise deep from his throat. He needs to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Island Day 4, as Tony took the opening daybreak, it arrived with somber affairs. He was looking for his fellow castaway, he stopped for the night but continued right before the day even dawned. He was worried, the thoughts about what that man could do, how far he can go, how hidden he can become sent an electric shock of fear through his body. This man can be anywhere, even right under his nose and the genius would never know.

Tony wasn’t even sure this path was right anymore. He kept straight, already counting the paces from the base. About a close 142 paces so far and growing farther. The mechanic had to take into account that he ran, so the paces could be longer, shorter. Who knows. Christ, he wished he measured his legs. That’d be the hardest thing to measure, being… right, save those for later.

“If I was a deadly super-enhanced assassin, where would I be? A sniper. Geometry. Math… tree.” Brown Honey eyes looked up to take in the trees. The man was wearing black, shadows still thick amongst the dawning sky. Right. I spy game made this so much easier.

Stopping on the path, he thought about going back to the base, maybe hoping the man comes back on his own, like a dog or cat? That works right? Or should he keep going, hoping to spot the guy in the trees or even high bushes?

Rubbing his face he adjusted the sleeves around his waist grunting at the building sweat. He needs to wash off soon and with something to hide the scent of the beginnings of rank body odor. Find his… not his, Snowflake. Get him to come back. Confess and then bathe.

“Giacomo… where are you?”

“Up here.” Tony jumped what he thought was several feet, shoulders hunching in on himself, eyes the size of dinner plates. There sat the Winter soldier, hunched in on himself, hair hiding his face and knees to his chest up in a tree.

Usually, his banter with the secret nightwalker would be something dealing with a cat bell or advising him to stomp. This… was not a good moment to banter like they were just good friends lazing around for the day.

“Heart. Issues. Frosty.” Tony breathed out a reply, fighting to get his racing heart back down. “You and everyone forgets…”

The regretful muffle of ‘Sorry’ took Tony out of his flippant joking thought processes. Oh yeah, confession, argument, and him being the complete fucking dillweed.

“No, I am.” He spoke back rubbing his arm trying to find the man’s eyes until he saw the sparkling light storm cloud color eyes stare at his own. “Can I… Can I come up?”

Not receiving an answer or the excepted ‘why’, a rope vine (creative bastard, the hot creative bastard) fell in front of his face. Tugging on the vine, the metal theme superhero climbed up the vine rope. He works a lot in his shop, lift heavy ass shit, but climbing was not his usual workout routine. Puffing out an out of breath air, he groaned situating himself on the tree. He was a little happy and miffed that the man let him do it himself. Pride and neediness warred. Ugh, issues go away.

“Right. I like your new place. Roomy, airy, and functional for hiding. Yet it proves issues, potential leg, arm, and neck-breaking. Animals that could climb up here, though I haven’t seen animals of danger on this island yet. I am stalling… are you going to stop me from rambling. I am nervous. I fucked up, I fuck up and then I ramble. So I am sorry, I am not making any sense. Please Red October, stop me because I am not going to stop. Christ you are—”

A metal hand covered his mouth, the teasing suspicions of a smile on the super-soldier started to show but the twitched in his metal arm and tugging on his thigh showed the anxiousness. The man looked exhausted all of sudden, but the inventor knew he had all the other attention. It could be Tony own hopeful brain, but he could see the underlying forms of hope in lighter color eyed man face.

Tapping the metal hand gently, the curly hair brunette held the wrist of the hand gently, rubbing both thumbs, it helped calm his own brain and unstiffen the ghost story down.

“Right. Let me get this out properly.” Tony started, rubbing soothing circles on the cool black matte metallic gold lining arm wrist, feeling heat flushing his face, “Listen really well too because I am going to hug you to death… if this… changes our dynamic, but” He pulled the wrist close, getting the broad shoulder, the muscular man close to his body, “I like you, Giacomo. I like more than a friend. I can’t say the L-word because this… this is new. I am weird with feelings like that. But you check off every box on my list. You make me… feel stuff. I like it. Christ, I like it. I am sorry, I started that argument,” He smiled when James mumbled about not being the only one to take the blame, “I was worried, scared, maybe Siberia still has me fucked up. I know we talked about it; grievances aside and forgiveness gifted. Maybe I will never truly be over that incident like others probably want me to… but us, me, and you, I like it. I want to try if you want to. If not…”

James pulled the man closer with his flesh hand burying his nose in the dark chocolate halo, “Anton…” He tried not to examine that little gasp from the man next to him, sharing body heat, “There is no **_if not_** because I want to try… I do.”

No answer needed, the futurist burrowed a little more into the larger male, call it cliché, but the sun rays started to push the rest of the night away. He knows this makes for a sappy sight, Tony enjoys this.

The two roommates, team members, partners(?), trying significant others, sat in the tree, hands caressing the metal wrist, flesh arm wrapped around the waist. It was tangle mess of limbs. The day was not going to stop because they are in a moment. Plus, adult crap to discuss because liking someone doesn’t change the need to discuss what to expect from the other.

“Right… I am going to be the joy kill here, because we, Pepper’s and Nesreen’s voices are hounding me,” A huff of a chuckled danced through his hair, “We have to talk… what we expect out of this relationship and… if we want people to know.”

James nodded, looking even resentful at having to talk like normal adults and try to talk about reality even they are on an island, alone. “Right, true… do you want to go first?”

Tony shrugged playing with the gold linings of the soldier wrist, “Well, you know I am a celebrity by some standards which rumors, random ass rumors to me cheating on you because you are the sweet one and hero to some. I am the evil playboy who breaks hearts. I am not a playboy by any standards… been years since I even flirted with anyone outside playfulness. I am not an alcoholic… well for a minute I was. I am busy 88% of the time, I don’t have a sleep schedule. I am forgetful. I have quirks, bad ones, I hate the dark… I have nightmares, I hate small places, water makes me tick even a little, I don’t like your best friend, sorry… I don’t know if I ever will Giaco, so that might be the nail in the coffin in this thing before we even really get started. My family comes first… but that can change with you always, they adopt people like cats. Trust me, momma grabbed Peter and Harley, the bots, and my AI as grandkids. And I want… this to be this, us, quiet, no outside influences. Again, unless the whole me and Rogers not being eye to eye anymore… is where you draw the line. I mean, I won’t force you to choose, if you want me around him, I can, I can bite my tongue. I… yeah. I can compromise. I am not that bad at working with…”

Maybe that speech was half to dissuade this fantastic hell of an individual from starting a relationship with him. Half to warn him of the issues he has. He worried and paranoid when it comes to this man and what people would want from relationships.

The Winter Soldier, not dissuaded, seeing the vulnerability for what it is, everything so far, he was shown and given, he decided to show his own hand. To reassure, give confidence, and trust.

“Anton, it is okay. I don’t expect every one of your people to like me. If it happens, it happens. I can’t… I won’t force you to hang out with Steve. He is always my brother but… I am a grown man. I can choose to be a little selfish. And, I have no sleep schedule, I know you work a lot, you know I tend to spend most of my time on the range, training or running. I like the tiny geniuses also. I know Anthony, you aren’t a playboy. The whole… celebrity thing, I have seen. I have seen the rumors prior to you and most of them are outrageous. Besides, if I have to know the truth I can go to you as a source. You. And I have my own bad quirks. I, I am not fond of the cold, being cornered tends to set my teeth on edge, I don’t like the idea of the mind control thing, I tend to blank out when sparring, I have nightmares also, which you know, not violent outburst… but you know. I would like this to stay just us for a long while. I want to try.” He finished his own small monologue, feeling the shoulders shake from the other. He was about to worry. He thought he may have said something foolish or crossing the line. Those concerns melted away when Anthony started laughing in his chest.

“You, sir, are a fantastic gentleman,” Tony exclaimed with joy, pawing at his wrist letting his head push further into the warmth of the strong neck.

James huffed amused going back to a relaxed position holding the man closer, another thought, one that can sour the warm bliss of the moment, “About Siberia…”

“Yeah?”

“I… I thought you would have rejected me because of Siberia.” Because **_I_** killed your aunt, is what the super soldier meant. That Steve chose his protection over the truth. A lot of things that made everything ugly.

“Here I thought you would have too.” Tony countered muffled from his chest. _**I** _tried to kill you and your best friend in anger. I reacted badly and hurt you.

Hearing the impending argument, similar to the one before, James tilted his head further into the curly hair, “We are going to have arguments?”

“Like any _normal_ people in a relationship, not all the time though. I mean we aren’t normal but as normal as it is going to be for us. And not at all about Siberia, god no. We talked about it; it was a mess, a gigantic mess and it happened. Nothing can be done to change it.” The genius spoke softly.

“Yeah. I get it.” He watched inquisitive thumbs dance along with the linings of his wrist and palm, “I… I had a better confession than the one last night.”

“Was it jumping into the portal for me?” Tony teased quietly, snorting with a please chuckle.

“No, I had a shorter, but simpler confession.”

“Huh, I had one too, but I climbed a tree for you.” Tony laughed feeling a rush of giddiness and relief, forgiveness all in one, at their mutual dumbassery and dramatics, “My momma was right, I am dramatic.”

“It is cute.” James spoke in confidence, “Like your sweater paws.”

Tony made a noise of bashfulness and startlement, “You like my sweater paw? You are cute."

“You are.” James countered easily; his roughish rake of accents tied a pretty bow on the words.

The genius shivers to hide his face more, “Sap. You mushy, smooth blasted sap. I am going to die because of you. You are going to make my blood run hot and then I get a heat stroke. Thus, you killing me in hot blood.” He accused with no heat and a face splitting in a grin. He met the man eyes again, where the equal heady giddiness danced in the artic eyes.

The sniper pushed a curl back, “Says the man that almost killed me with his own sap. Made me a pie.”

“You know what. I don’t have to take this—” Tony refused to say he squealed in when the larger male picked him up bridal style, jumping down the tree. The engineer’s arms swung around the sniper's shoulders.

Tony felt his face burn red, which was not seductive at all, as the man landed perfectly on his feet. Damn souped-up super-soldier. That was so not a turn on.

“Y-You did that on purpose Frosty!”

James stayed quiet, even when a tick of a smirk showed as he turned to the direction of the base until a thought crosses his mind, they haven’t been able to wash off as of late. He felt gross, now that emotions settle down a little more, “Want… to find a place… to wash?”

Tony felt itchy in his skin and a wash sounds amazing right about now. The fear of him seeing the rest of his scars wasn’t there now, the man already saw his scars. On a brighter note would be good for building a relationship, right? Yeah, he likes that, not just because his pervert part of his brain said, I get to see a half-naked Super Sniper. Pushing his mouth into his shoulder, he hopes he was not drooling at the thought.

“I found a small place, it has some waterfalls, it might not be so deep. I didn’t stay long. You know… the whole water thing.”

The ex-assassin nodded, he heard the falls, knew how far it was, and maybe he was a little excited seeing a fully undressed Anthony. He won’t touch where he isn’t allowed but, it will be burned in his mind along with other outfit or lack of outfit dream Anthony’s. “Lead the way.”

The two men went to the falls, Tony walking after protesting about being a grown man able to walk on his own. They never went to check on the beacon that had a loading bar, satellite,and beacon image displayed on the black screen, transmitting an alert. It ticked by 8 percent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even sure where the island is placed, honestly. So mango, lemongrass, and hibiscus, aloe vera... conveniently placed on an island for use of body odor and hair care. Whoops. I should have researched beforehand. 
> 
> Palm trees fault. 
> 
> Sorry, no sexy time. Sort of... I guess bathing together is sort of sexy. For now. First kisses will happen here too. :D

Chapter 9

Finding the waterfall was not quite as simple as listening for it, it took several pauses to listen properly, but two men found the falls, the running source of water leaning to it. A small oasis, the same one Tony found.

The clearer the mechanic looked at the falls, he saw two additional smaller falls, an assortment of flower petals floating on top of the water. Mist from the fall rising, shimmering rainbow glows off the spray of water. Vines and trees blossoming in the earth-water rich surrounding. Tony thought about those movies with the waterfall scene, but the movie directors can’t capture this beauty.

The man next to him had his flesh hand out letting the mid-afternoon sun warm his hand. Fingers trying to touch and caress the sun rays peering through the treetops. The billionaire genius felt his cheeks color at how otherworldly the man looked. Pale skin shining brightly with the sun. Turning away before the other could see his blush, Tony gathered up some plants. Flowers, which could be hibiscus, the grass, which looked similarly close to lemongrass, he felt his lips pull in a small smile.

James observed the man gathering up plants and flowers, scurrying over to somewhere, then getting a handful of water. Watching with half an eye, the super-soldier began to remove his shirt, when he saw the small flame light up. Continuing to watch, he worked on his combat boots letting out a blissful noise at letting his feet breathe after a couple of days in them. Never again would he do this unless he has to.

He watched the busy man work on something now, when he began to unbutton his pants but stopped. Should he wash with his boxers on or bare ass naked? He could do naked and then let Anthony go right after. He did say about them washing together. He can say fuck it and strip naked than see the reaction from his boyfriend(?), maybe he should ask.

Getting his cargo pants, pouches, socks all removed, he watched Anthony stand up, holding a decent amount of what looks to be sweet-smelling oil. Meeting the other eyes, James couldn’t help the pride at seeing the hungry once over from the other. It has been a while since anyone has looked at him with something other than fear, hate, despair, or as a thing. He enjoys how this man takes him in.

“What ya made?” Did he ask, tilting his head to the side catching the rumpled herbs, plants, and seeds? Interesting, he really does know plants.

Tony cleared his throat holding his handmade supply, “Skin and hair oil, I’ve been needing some for my hair and figure you might like it. I added aloe vera, it should possibly help soothe your... shoulder.” Honey brown eyes raked over the ex-assassin body forcing the gaze to the shoulder and less aggravated scars. “You shoulder. Hopefully. I sometimes apply it to my chest.”

He explained as if he might be scolded for being wrong or he would be fun of for knowing about plants. James can see where that thought came from.

“Thank you.” He told the shorter male, trying to ease his building nervousness at being rejected in trying to help. “I didn’t know you knew so much about plants.”

Tony heard the compliment, giving off an assuming uncaring shoulder, he gestured to the oil, “It is a small hobby. My momma… made me a bit of a plant nerd but the applications and uses helps. I don’t know as much as her but it is great. Learning from her.”

The old sergeant smiled a hint of his own shyness, clearly, both ignoring both are practically naked, “I remember… I got into cooking, not baking so much unless it is making cakes because my mom would teach me. I don’t have the feelings behind the memory but… it is there.” He shared back watching Anton’s lips pull back in his content filled smile.

“Right, before we get all gooey, washing. Gross sticky skin not good for old wounds and current scars.” Tony ventured over to the oasis but not getting in yet. “Are we… skinny dipping or clothes on? I only have my flight suits.”

James's brain may have shorted out as his steps faltered. His new partner was going out with nothing on under that tight as hell flight suit. Nothing… but his skin protected by the flight suit, against the world. It must be too early for himself to feel the surge of protective possessiveness, but for Christ's sake, this man is going to get him killed before the next big bad.

“Skinny. Dipping. Please.” James breathed out, to breathy, too much want weaving into the words. Accent strong, Brooklyn-Russian stronger than it has been in a long while.

Tony swallowed back when blue-grey eyes started to get wide by seconds after he mentioned he wasn't wearing boxers, briefs, or underwear under his suit. That accent curling off the taller man’s lips gut-punching him into warm deep belly desire. Pressing his homemade oil to his stomach he swallowed again, trying to wet his throat, “I don’t mind stripping. We are both men.” That came off weak, lacking in confidence but he wanted to. Tony wanted.

Eyes flickering to the water, he can feel the splashing cooling of panic on the heated need for swimming with his new partner, significant other naked, wet, and covered in oil. Tony must have been putting off signals about his rising panic clashing with his want of getting with him naked, because Giacomo, damn his perceptive eyes, stripped stepping carefully into the oasis, standing until only the good bits were hidden in the water. Shadows were a blessing and curse. No light refraction but water refraction.

Seeing the other put his flesh hand out waiting for Tony to take his time, the genius did. He put the oil down gingerly, slid off his mangy flight suit, trusting Giacomo holding his hand as he slipped into the water. He can feel the spray from the falls sprinkling his face, but it felt cool and clean. It wasn’t the water of the cave.

Cautious steps, till he was almost chest to chest, another curse and blessing that their dicks weren’t touching.

“Good?”

Tony replied in his mother tongue of Sicilian, soft and light, with a yes.

The two stood there not, moving, taking in the sounds of the falls, wind rustling the trees, and their breathing. It was the environment, Tony wanted to say but he felt comfortable here. Even the dread of intrusive thoughts was distant as he wrapped around his newly-confirmed partner's neck, hands hanging loose, barely locked. Easily, easier honestly, strong man here, to break out of. He felt the cool black metal and warm skin on his waist, a tease above his ass. Thumbs rubbing comforting circles never touching the scars. Photographic memory possibly. Or very mindful of the scars. He appreciated it nonetheless.

In their moment, Tony and James forgot they came into the water to wash off. The men kept holding on to each other letting the cool mist coat their upper bodies. The water already taking away any of the toxins that accumulated over the four days on the island.

“Gonna shave or aiming for the caveman look?” Tony hummed out playfully, voice hushed despite the tone. He knows his own wasn’t even bad, he recently shaves, but soon he would look closer to the light beard. He tried it once as a joke. Never again. Giacomo looks good, five o'clock shadow is his thing, but the stubble growing into a light beard steadily also did something to him. Not quite hobo yet but… something his momma would say was absolutely bad man… a bad, bad, bad man. All good.

James grunted in jest lips pull in his small smile, listening to the silent chuckle from the genius. Getting a paw-like tap on his shoulder, James pulled both hands to rest above his hips, “Hm?”

“Mr. Iceman has to let me go so I can get the oil.” Tony tilted his head back to the cooling oil on land.

“Nuh…” He grunted out hearing a more audible chuckle getting a paw-like pat on his chest. Letting Anton go, James watched the curly-haired brunette shimmy, waddle, and hop to shore. He should have got it, but seeing the man turn back with a giddy grin, he stopped from moving further. Watched a smoother return to him from Anthony, slathering his hands-on oil.

James maybe stared too long, because during then the genius lowered, himself in the water, hands above the water. Anthony shivered, standing up quickly from the water. He felt another slither of desire shoot through his souped-up body, the arc reactor glowed off the water droplets, off his wet neck, strong arms, and shoulders. Hands, rubbing oil into his arms gently, around his chest gingerly, and legs with proceeded care. James walked over a little, gesturing his back, the pause said no but then Anton nodded showing his back, a mumble be gentle please was heard among the roaring falls.

Gentle, slathering flesh and metal, he rubbed oil into his back, making sure to be gentle on the scars, some healed properly other, molten, raised, and rough. The one on his neck, said light pain but not gentle. He rubbed the oil into his back till the man threw a look over his shoulder.

“I am going to get my hair wet, hold on.”

James nodded taking the oil, watching Anton lean his head back in the smaller falls, breath hitching an inch when water touched near his forehead. Water and face, not the best combination. James continues to watch and learn, study, examine, take in as his partner wiped the water down quickly with semi-oily hands. Fingers combing through his hair as he made his way over to James, who was close to dropping the oil supply. The ex-assassin stared when the man slipped two fingers full of oil through his hair, letting the curls snap back. He smelled good, freshwater, herbs, and flowers.

The Winter Soldier saw questioning, prodding brown flecked gold shimmer to him in the sun. Those doe eyes glanced at the oil still in his hands. “Please.”

Tony maybe was a little too excited, but he began to with water, asking the super soldier to dunk his head or get his hair wet. Once wet, Tony began to comb his nimble fingers through the dark brown locks, seeing the hair begin to wave. Well hot damn, that was interesting.

A satisfied rumble emitted from the larger male as his hair was combed through. He remembers he practically fell asleep getting his hair done by Cherie, Mama Rhodes. It is a comforting gesture that Tony enjoys heavily. He is a little drunk happy knowing that Giacomo likes it also.

Tapping his shoulder, Tony stepped back a little as he stood back up to his full height. Getting another nod, Tony continued to rub oil gently into his skin. Into expansive muscles, over old, rigid, deep white scarrings along his shoulders, back, and left side. Massaging cooling oil around the black metal. Smoothing the oil over his chest, to his abs, stopping above his pelvis. When he stopped, he heard the steady deep calm breaths, eyes hooded as the male look dazed.

“Hey,” Tony whispered lowly, “You’re going to have to do the rest. Sorry.”

Huffing a sadden otherwise content laugh, he nodded, “Tease.”

The mechanical genius snorted chuckling, leaning over, hands on his right shoulder gently, “Only on my off time.”

James looked at him, head turn barely, “I hope we get more. I might tease back.” He breathed softly against his lips. And Tony for his strength only shivered at the deep baritone voice that cascaded down around him.

“And you say I am.” Tony threw back lightly, hands digging into the shoulder, massaging the muscles subconsciously. Keeping his golden speck brown eyes on the cloudy dusk blue eyes, he leaned over pecking his cheek. “Wash up.”

Laughing happily, Tony quickly waddles away to finish up washing off the four-day mess feeling. Back turned he doesn’t notice James smile pulling further, cheeks bright red and ring of blues behind blown pupils.

James is right, Tony is a tease but the best kind.

Washing up in the oasis would have been a short affair but James gave Tony a cheek kiss, making Tony fumble with putting the oil away. Oil on the ground, thankfully landing perfectly, the genius turned to his super-assassin newly minted boyfriend.

With zero warning, James barely caught a latched-on Anthony Edward Daw, hands on his thighs aware of avoiding the scars on the back of his thighs as well. The expert sniper gunman listened to the bubbling laughter.

The bubbly laugh gone, left both again falling into the atmosphere of their oasis. Warm, cool, sunny, shady, and them.

Tony had his head buried into the other neck. James swayed in the water not minding the weight or the pressed-on cock.

“Hey, we need to get back. Not far remember?”

“I know,” Tony mumbles taking in the new sweet smell combine with the mineral-rich scented water and the soldier’s natural scent. Pinewood. Pressing his head into the shoulder he sighed. “I know.”

James kept holding him even both know they should get out now because they are reaching prune level (he hates prunes, who dries out plums?) of saturation. Sitting the short male on the edge of the oasis, he pulled away with the degree of it being the hardest task ever.

Hefting himself up he already felt the air peppering away the water from their skin. “What do you think tomorrow will bring?” He heard Anthony asked, eyes focused on the tree leaves moving.

James shrugged not sure how to answer. It seems to be a good answer because Anthony nudged him gently hearing him breathe calmly.

That night had to the two individuals dressed in a flight suit, sleeves tied around his waist, and the other in pants, socks, and his combat boots. Laying closer than a few nights before, fingers tangled but palms not pressed fully. Fire roaring once more warming James’s back while Tony was on the inside still. Arc reactor shining light deeper in the shelter.

Late dawn brought on something new as unidentifiable animal noise echoed through the forest and around their small base. Making both Tony and James action ready. Tony holding one of the suit’s arm pieces, not to fire the repulsor, that was cannibalized for its pieces, no to swing at the animal with. James ready with his handgun.

Nothing spotting, both men got out of their survival bed eyes scanning, searching, trying to find the mysterious animal that been heard on and off.

Big shimmering eyes can be seen from the distance, leaves shuffling around the creature breathing. Tony felt like he had asked what tomorrow will bring.

“Don’t say it.” He only heard James puff out a laugh under his breath even as he stayed focus on the new assailant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a picture because the scene wouldn't leave my head. Soooo yeah. Enjoy 
> 
> (Backgrounds aren't my friends)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The animal is still not decided yet, so this is not an official thing. I will make the species official around the end of the story. So if you are like, pig? Cat? Dog? Well, it is either going to be the cutest pig, the kind of cutest cat, or the ugliest cutest dog. Cute all around. I avoid describing its legs. The eyes, well whoops. That might have been thrown for the confusion. 
> 
> Still, I asked for some help a few chapters ago, because I am honestly not sure what would work for Mr. Barnes. 
> 
> Fluffy and Angst. 
> 
> Please read with caution because it does have ambiguous references. Not directly to Howard but ya know, Tony's and Bucky's whole lives are walking tragedies. They get hugs. 
> 
> Sorry about not updating in a minute. Mood drain. Back at it again because I missed it already :D
> 
> For those who love animals, I particularly don't have a real opinion of PETA, but I heard they do some shady stuff. Not sure how much of that is true but I know one story about sheep wool, rumors, and bad sources. Anyway, love your animals!
> 
> *Giacomo, Giaco is for James in Sicilian, double-checked and everything.

Chapter 10

The two men watched the animal warily as it circled around their base. The quick glimpses of markings was not that of an animal that any of them could recognize. Tony thought it looked like a fluffy cat’s tail but James thought it could be of a wolf tail. The way it waved but stayed straight was of a boar.

Snout, muzzle, or the long nose didn’t speak of anything that was similar either. The shadows of the trees and bushes kept the rest of the body unknown. The noises screamed that of a unique animal also.

Backs pressed against one another, they both kept sharp eyes on the creature not willing to get caught off guard by this thing. Questions about whether this thing poses a true malicious intent. Was It curious like some animals? Was it hungry? How far did it travel from? Are there more of these things?

The strange noise stopped as did the rustling beyond the base borders.

James kept on guard staring at the foliage and treetops. Could it climb, already on the lookout for this thing that could hurt either one of them or at least ambush them when they least expect it? Tony kept his eyes peeled for the points that James had an ear on but no visuals.

Tony opened his mouth to whisper when the beast sprang forth trampling over the fruit ears pressed back and hind legs stomping all over the jungle floor. Narrowed yellow eyes landed on both running at them. Tony and James jumped out of the way as the mid-leg high animal skidded past turning in a circle, front legs scraping the floor.

Wild angry eyes locked on with the smaller of two, predator mentality showing, going for the genius. Tony swung as it came for him, head lower for ramming.

The wild animal rolled over legs scrambling for purchase, James took the chance as the animal scrambled. Tony was ready when his partner, had both legs on lockdown surprising the animal at the strength of the bigger human.

Tony was getting ready to at least knock the animal out, he doesn’t kill animals if they can at least scare them off or send them back home. Killing for him is always last, always last if he can help it for animals. Humans and intelligent creatures that depend. Until he heard his sleeping and survival romantic partner doing a head-shaking movement in ‘no’.

“What? Why?” Tony frowned watching the still squirming animal and the barely strained soldier holding the animal down.

“I think it is a baby. It has a babyface.”

Tony blinked slowly, getting two blinks in giving the walking heater that most profound baffled look he can muster, “Giacomo… please tell me how you can tell this big ass animal is a baby beside the face?”

James did a shrug still holding the now settle animal, he wasn’t going to let it go, the little thing could pretend it was calm, “I just know.”

Tony put the arm down putting his hands on his waist staring at the man who was staring at the wild animal. He already knew this man was going to keep it, he was already sure of it. Damn, he was so fucking sure and they barely started dating, was this whole pet thing that happened four or eight months later? Nope, they were not normal. God damn it Giaco. His snow killer is going to make him die from how cute this whole thing actually looks like.

“No.”

“Anton…”

“Giaco…”

“Look at her.” James lifted the wild animal up as the animal lifted the legs up and pulling them in looking peachy keen.

“Her? Wait…” Tony rubbed his face, “No, no distracting. Yes, she has a cute face but no.” The wild animal head tilted to the side eyes widen pupil going full alert but ears all floppy. No, not cute. “No.”

“Please?” James asked softly.

“…You have to figure out what this animal eats. I am not helping. Just because we are a thing now, doesn’t mean I am helping you.”

James nodded looking content making his new pet face him, “I am going to call you Chimera.” He listened to the animal make a weird content purring squeal.

Tony sighed, already suckered in by how cute this man is being with his newly gotten untamed, wild as all hell, animal. Sitting by his boyfriend the futurist watched the animal as it watched him. She snuffled shaking out the fur around the neck.

“Are you sure?”

James gave a confirmed ‘yes’ in Russian, he already knew he would have to at least get it sort of trained, maybe not so much trained more docile to him and Anthony. “She likes you.”

“Mhm, right. I like oil.” Tony replied sarcastically in his staring match with the newly named Chimera.

“I thought you did.” James countered automatically, surprise with himself at how quick he was with that. He huffed a laugh when he was given a weak slap on the softer arm.

Tony huffed ignoring Chimera’s own snuffling huffs. He knows how to ignore rude ass animals, Vaslav is rude to him. Always rude. “You and your owner are rude.”

James blew out a chuckle smiling into the fur of the animal he was holding, “It is like a cat.”

“It is like a cat, and don’t give me a kiss until you dunk your head in the water.”

James pouted laying on his side letting the animal go, “Why?”

“You had your face all in her fur,” Tony told the ex-assassin waving at the animal that was eating the mushed up food.

The genius yelped seeing himself being pulled into the bigger male, Tony let out a distressing-not really- whine, “No, you smell like angry ass weird animal. Giaco!”

James huffed out his chuckles holding the inventor in his arms burying his face in his neck. He let Anton bat at him still making complaints about him smelling like his new animal. He would have to work on her at least till she is at least okay. She is a wild animal, who was he going to kid if he himself isn’t even tamed.

“You’re a brute.” Tony huffed out giving up the fight letting himself be held. “Stuck to an Ice Man with no class or manners. Two wilds creatures of the night.”

“Poor proper man.” James huffed a tease in Anthony’s neck savoring the full-body shiver he caused in him.

“Yeah, poor proper man is about to kick you off the bed.”

“Oh no. The floor.” James groused not even worried burrowing further into his feisty partner’s neck.

“Mhm, watch. Sleeping on the floor. Forever. Already got the dog house. When Chimera is washed she will take your spot and FRI will lock your ass out. Watch.” Tony threatens to know the whole thing will fall over itself, he won’t make his boyfriend, fuck it boyfriend is easier, sleep on the floor. Yet. YET. For now.

“Terrified.” James hummed out sitting up with his firecracker boyfriend secured and safe in his arms, “So, so terrified Anton. Shaking. See.” The sniped did a full-body impression shudder.

Tony stuck his tongue once he squirmed back enough for the super soldier to see his face, “You sir are pushing your luck. I only had you for two days I am about to let you sleep on the floor for life.” He exclaimed blushing at the handsome soft smile that built on his face. “I am serious Mr. Barnes. So serious.”

“I hear you, Anton.” James hummed out softly enjoying the way his dark complexion built up red, the ear tipping red too.

“So serious. No kissing. We haven’t even had our first kiss and never will.” Tony grumped out even James tugged him bodily as possible. Reminded of the time they tango those months ago. Breath mingling the genius was happy they sat on the jungle floor. Legs tangled up, Tony curled on James’s lap. The iron superhero placed both hands on the chest tapping along with the strong steady heartbeat, “Banned.”

“I get it.” James leaned forward eyes hooding.

“For life.” Tony felt his face heat completely as he stared at glacial hooded eyes stare at him like he was the best thing ever.

“Mhm.”

Tony shivered this time at the feel of a warm and cool metal hand massage his lower back and sides. Lips edged away from his own.

“Lips in fur. Kisses… are a no Snowberry.”

“I got it.” James hummed, letting it carry through the other’s lithe frame. Dragging his hands up the side then back down again.

“You got it.” Tony chirped back sounding breathless to himself. He felt the roar of blood circling his head than to his lower body.

“Yes.” The sniper growled out feeling another full-on body shiver giving himself own full body shiver.

Tony watched his arms wrapped around the man’s shoulders, “Good. I got this then Giaco.” He hummed out feeling the brush of rough but smooth lips against his own. He has only his tongue and water keeping his lips moisten. Tony was going to seal their mouth together until a heavyweight of his boyfriend’s new pet dogpiles them into the flooring.

“Fuck it. Both you hooligans are sleeping on the damn floor!” Tony exclaimed letting himself fall back arms spread out above his head.

James chuckled again under his breath hiding in the male’s glowing chest. Full body going with his happy chuckles. Chimera made her strange happy squeal growls sitting on both men not knowing the stronger of two will be trying to at least get her semi-tame.

Several hours, pass the afternoon to a late evening spent with James wrangling, teaching (if one can call it that), and seeing what the animal ate. Tony and James learned the creature like fruit, grasses, fish, and possibly meat. Omnivore by nature. Good. Worrisome, she could eat them at night or at least bite off a finger. Another worry is, does she have a mother? James said he hasn’t heard any other animals before his new friend popped up. Tony hasn’t seen many animals besides fishes in the ocean, the birds that occasionally fly but that is about it.

During the teaching process, Tony managed to make a surplus supply of oil, the surplus being enough to last as long as they are able to last on the island. Tony was not sure if Chimera was smart enough to realize they could consider food or she finds them tolerable enough to deal with.

Seeing the, god damn this man, overly competent and quick training the old Sarge manage out this wild animal, Tony might need to drown himself in the oasis. Shit, seeing Chimera sit on command with food incentive but then set free in only in a matter of a few hours was doing things for his thing (kink).

Watching the animal, fully know Bruce, Thor, Loki, and Strange are going to have a field day Gaicomo’s new pet then him picking up Chimera, how Nesreen picks up Vaslav, two-handed protective carrying her away from nosey people. He already felt his heart swell nearing exploding as he thought about both fluffy-haired, clean, and pissed off faces.

Both like puppies, but Tony will throw all magic and supernatural bull crap out the window if this thing turns to be an abominably big ass dog. Or even a big ass wild cat. Hell pig makes sense with this animal. Yes, her big yellow doggy-cat eyes were cute as a star exploding in sin but shit, she had traits that made him confused. This is why he doesn’t do fleshy, fleshy science. Except on himself sometimes.

Speaking of mystically strange ass animals, he felt Chimera flop over by him rubbing her fur all in the mud, “I would call you a pig but that could be true you muddy mud slicker.” Tony explained to the golden-eyed animal that even when they made eye contact, she blinked slowly then went back to squirming herself into a messy, muddy pile of fur and gunk. “I am not washing you. Cute as you may be. You are dirty, so you are on the floor with your owner.” Tony told the animal, but he watches her stop, stare at him with a judgmental type of stare down, clearly mastering her new human partner (not master, never master) stare of ‘Oh really?’ or ‘Keep telling yourself that’. Tony was about to argue with the animal until the soft cheered tone chuckle came from his boyfriend. Said boyfriend who was watching holding the plastic bag full of water mixed with oil. All-natural. Suck it PETA.

Tony rolled away laughing into his elbow as the animal shrieked at being wrestled clean by the man she came to respect. Betrayal clear in her eyes as the animal fought and struggled against the 200 plus pound of pure muscled super-soldier.

Tony went over to help with the scrubbing once the legs stopped kicking out she calmed down to the force bathe. Like a cat or a dog was prissy about bathing. He knows cats because of Nesreen but her cat loves water.

“She is whiny like Steven’s punk ass…” James huffed once he and Anthony got her complete scrubbed smelling like the natural oils of plants. James almost was going to take back when Tony laughed delighted at the clear dig and story share.

Tony grinned looking at Chimera curl up by the fire snuffling annoyed at the two humans she took presence reluctantly. Rude.

“She is like Dum-E or Butterfingers when I have to give them their tune-ups. Dum-E was always whiny but Butterfinger, they are never whiny unless I don’t use the right oil, wheels, their wheels, and their cloth. Butter is probably the prissiest fucking AI I made.” Tony shared with a big grin thinking about his little bots. “U, she is a mischievous sweetheart but a klepto.”

James snorted, surprising himself with a new noise from his vocal cords, but imagining a thieving robot running around is hilarious until a thought crosses his mind, “I think she stole my old goggles…”

“See, you laugh but I know my kids.” Tony pointed out with an all-knowing smirk.

“I never doubted but…” James was wondering how the little robot managed to even get in his room. “She knows how to open knobs…”

Tony blinked realizing, forgetting their doors aren’t handprint register, he didn’t bother before because… well fuck most of those people. Shit, hindsight, and all that good stuff. “Oops, I didn’t teach her that!”

James held his boyfriend's shoulder gently rubbing gentle circles on the super genius arms, “I am not mad. Honestly, I would be surprised they didn’t know. Sh. Relax.”

Tony sighed wanting to pull away from the comforting hands but happy they aren’t touching those scars on his shoulders. He was eased and settling into a comforting warmth until he felt a burning stare at his face, “What?”

“You have an old cut on your cheek…”

“Oh, it happens with the whole reckless shit. Teen. In college. Ya know?” Tony threw out the story he used for years. Howard good dad but his son was crappy.

James though looked like he can see the lie miles away, both know that the man can, how Tony knows it was not just the singing but held the same weight, “Okay.” A black thumb swiped gently across the pale uneven mark on the smaller male.

Face pressed into in the hand, Tony sighed in comforting bliss. Brown eyes closed holding the taller man’s prosthetic wrist with both hands. Thumbs rubbing gentle, caring, and easing circles.

The Winter Soldier pressed his forehead against Anthony’s forehead keeping the metallic hand on the comforting genius face. James hears his own accent rich voice return to a more monotone octave, “Anton, it is late.”

“I know.” He replied just as quiet, sleep already heard behind the velvety voice.

“We might need to rest if any more surprises happen.”

“I know,” Tony answered pressing his head against Giacomo’s. “I know.”

“Want me to carry you?” James asked quieter ignoring his new friend already on the bed, only half worry that the bed won’t support close to 400 pounds plus.

“No. I can walk.” Tony hummed back rubbing down the metal arm in continuous comforting circles.

Even saying the shorter male was already asleep, hands going back natural actions. James hefted his boyfriend up high, only getting a sleepy protest at being moved. Maybe, the thought of his genius, his genius, in a cat sweater… was not far fetched. He has issues. Yep, big issues.

Laying the smaller male down in bed, James hefted Chimera over by smidge getting another hurt sounding snuffle. Giving her his own annoyed puff of air, James laid down on the side near the fire.

“Night Anton.”

Tony nuzzled into the grassy bedding nodding into the bigger built male’s pillowed shirt, “Night Giacomo.” Sicilian swimming off those dark rosy lips.

Laying down James let his eyes close automatically waiting for sleep to take him. No point in doing patrols if the danger is asleep at their feet.

In the early morning, no sun but a dying fire, was when the sounds of deep, short panting was heard into the almost pitch darkness. The chirping growls from the semi-tame but never tamed animal fully alerted James to the noises around him. At first, he thought it was himself, going through a waking nightmare. A full-on waking nightmare, fearing the worse when his boyfriend with the bright blue star was not there… or from he could tell wasn’t there.

In a bout of panic James quickly stuck his hands out to the fire already telling him he sees nothing. No red. No flakes of blood. It doesn’t take out… that chance he might have done something else to his partner. Rubbing his pants, he felt his belt. Felt the ground for his pouches, all there. Felt the knife he kept under the pouches now, to avoid any accidental consumption by the new pet.

Where was the panting coming … from. Anton.

Steel blues found the lump, tightly curled up arms hugging the body tight, knuckle-whitening, finger bruising. Hurry whisper of a mother tongue the genius knows deep in his heart. Taught from a distant beginning. He caught words, sentences of…

_No…_

_Help_

_I’m sorry, it wasn’t my fault_

_I can be better, I promise_

_Stop. Stop, please._

He felt his tongue weighted down, heavy. He was not sure if his singing of Russian lullabies and old lullabies from a long time would soothe the man how this man soothed him. He knows those phrases but the pain could be different. He was not even sure what to do.

What did he do for a more… normal, a simpler Steven… Stevie during that time, read to him. Gave him anything paint with. But here… he had no books coming to mind. No stories. Not ones that would interesting. Maybe.

James has to try something to help his beautiful broken intelligent boyfriend. Welp, he knew he is gone for this man.

Pressing as close to Anthony as he could without waking him up, he mumbled quietly, “There… sorry… if this… is not like your mother’s, Jarvis’ or your aunt’s stories but… there is a man. A man who kept giving, giving, and giving. He gave till he had nothing left to give.”

James licked his lips still hearing the heavy panting but now whimpering. Shit, come on Barnes, think with this brain you got juiced up, “But, this man kept figuring out how to give. He gave his home, his mind, and life to everything he could. No one looked back when they took what they can. Yet the man kept looking around what to give. No one needed anything but… maybe one. This man… though is selfish… so everyone and anyone who gave to this man, who kept asking… stopped giving. This selfish man… was never sure what he wanted, he wanted to run. He wanted to fight. He wanted to feel. He wanted to flee. He wanted to stop. He wanted women. He wanted men. He wanted, wanted, and wanted. Yet this selfish man…”

The tremors in the smaller man’s body slowed and the breathing began to even, as the silent whimpers came in between the seconds.

“Had all the friends… all the love… everything without ever giving back. Grievances aside… the selfish was not satisfied. Some knew this, stop giving everything but their friendship, companionship. This selfish animal found the giving man. So giving and so god damn bright… it scared the selfish man. It scared him when the man kept giving, kept thinking, kept pushing even when others would and can destroy him later… he kept giving. Even to the selfish man. Knew… he was broken but good… broken outside and in. The selfish man was not sure what this man wanted… he has to want something from the man with everything. Nothing… he wanted nothing but for this asshole to be happy, comfortable. A home, of a home, food that was meant for the giver, a bed that fit the giving man but not the selfish man but was still took. That was when… the selfish man knew what he wanted…”

The breathing in Anton settled out, evened completely breathing coming deep sleep to slow wakefulness.

“He wanted the giving man. He wanted the giving man despite what others thoughts, would say, suggest, hint at, allude to, tried to dissuade the man who was given everything and gave nothing back. The giver didn’t need money… didn’t need food… didn’t need a home, of a home, of a home… so the selfish man… gave him the giving man his heart. All he could think of. Tried to show it in ways. Tried to show it in ways that he was alive, he thankful for his friends, for him, he had food, he had shelter, he had his body fix… and the giving man… gave him something back.”

It was quiet when James finished the story rubbing ghost circles at the straight back, the awake breathing coming through breaking the silence. Then the blue light lit up the small shelter, flipping over showing a squinting, red-eyed, splotchy cheek Anthony Stark Daw. Golden Doe eyes sparkling, Gold going deep bronze in color, browns looking purple in the electric blue. Extremis sparking off from the chest scars of old heartbreak and battles won against himself. James pressed delicate warm human fingers on the arc reactor, not seeing the eyes showing fear or the body flinching. Trust already there.

“Then… what?” came a hushed question.

“I don’t know…” James whispered quietly reaching up to run his thumb across the male’s cheek. “You decide.”

Tony let out a shuddering breath, “Mine… yeah… um…” He pressed into the warmer hand of his super-soldier partner, “He… gave the selfish man his own heart… even if it is ugly… bruise, crying red… to keep it safe. To try… he… can do the same. Be a little selfish where the other was giving.”

James pressed a chaste but deep of emotions kiss against the other lips, “I am sorry… but I… I will always be selfish Anton but… I will give you what I can.”

The genius blushed despite the splotchy tear tracks dressing his face, he pressed his own chaste kiss of his own, “Thank you… I… am not mad. Thank you for… this.”

“You do the same for me,” James mumbled pressing his face into the curly chocolate locks.

Tony pressed his face into the neck feeling the stubble from the building beard of this man's face, “I can try.”

Both heard the heavy jump from Chimera who settles on the ground, curling up falling back to sleep. Sleep seems nice but not now, but one can never know without asking, “Still sleepy Anton?”

“No… can we… stay like this in case I do fall asleep?”

“Yes. Please.” James breathed out into the thick hair.

Tony mumbled out thank you in part Sicilian and part Bulgarian making an interesting blend. James hummed a welcome in Russian and French.

Chimera snuffled curling up more to sleep till the sun rose properly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of thirst I can instill in Steven Grant Rogers is a mission I have taken with the utmost of giggles. The amount of thirst is I want this man to have the driest mouth of them all. Bucky had a dry ass mouth before he got his gallons of Mr. Stark Water TM, yep. 
> 
> Yes, FRIDAY and Vision are little shits. Natasha is a little shit. Steve wants to die. Rhodey is focused and Sam is going to reach Steve's thirst levels soon too. 
> 
> I am doing this. I am doing this poly crack to all hell relationship (crack being Steve and Rhodey who would of thunk it).
> 
> Steve and Sam will be bothering Bucky with their woes together and separate. (See Complaints). 
> 
> Told you all this whole AU is about to get indulgent as hell.

Chapter 11

Steve couldn’t stop pacing after the group got an alert about a signal that reached FRIDAY and VITO. FRIDAY rang out the alert to everyone on the task or who chose to be alerted, which left him, Natasha, Sam (he knew he cared about Buck), Rhodey, Vision… well honestly most of the billionaire’s family. Rhodey was there looking at the ping showed a radius, it was a huge radius of where they could be at.

The blood curdling of the radial ping was that ocean, ocean, land, ocean, land, land, ocean, and land. All big, small, and in-between but Ocean. The idea of the dead in the ocean got several _shut the hell ups_ to Clint. The man could use tact, Steve knows himself to know tact would be best.

Steve watched the colonel work with FRIDAY to narrow down the ping to find the exact location. Body, alive, dead, or barely hanging on Colonel Rhodes wanted to find them. Steve can appreciate that, understood that. He worked close, very close to the colonel and maybe it was his over-stimulated mind or the fact that he noticed the strong arms of the unenhanced colonel as he worked at the keyboard.

Maybe Steve should heed Nat’s advice and try to date again. He… he could not date Sharon, Peggy’s great grand niece and he kissed her… at his old love’s funeral. Maybe that was very tactless, despite his emotional distress but shit. He might be so fucking horny to take wind at the Colonel’s impressive jaw. Jesus, help him if he notices Sam sitting by the colonel asking questions, or Steve has a type when he stares at Sam and Colonel Rhodes discussing. Military.

Slapping his head, he pointedly ignored Natasha’s ticked up eyebrows. No, she won’t get a lick of emotional information from him.

Forcing his pacing to continue, he stopped, he stopped when he was ogling the two men at the computer, Steve made his way over to the two.

“Anything yet?” He asked peering at the tic smaller radius.

“FRIDAY and Vision are going to work on it when I am not able to,” Rhodey began staring at the screen tapping at his chest.

Sam noticed along with Steve, assuming it was a habit picked up from watching the missing billionaire. The other pilot waved to catch the Colonel's dark brown eyes to his own light browns, “Hey, we are going to find them ya know?”

“I know. The fact that the suit even sent anything out means they are alive.”

Steve wanted to ask Colonel Rhodes what he meant that they are alive. He can see the gut instinct thing working but the man was too intelligent. Hell, the idea that suit came on meant Tony found Bucky and they worked to figure out how to get the suit working. Going cold but then pinging out after a couple of days, means… they done some teamwork.

“Right,” Steve felt his body instantly snapping at the authoritative sound, damn that tone, from the man sitting in the chair, “When FRIDAY and Vision let us know they got the ping down or ping alerts them to the location, then we can suit up.”

Steve stood back with Sam watching the intelligent officer stand, tall and proud, walking out, Jesus Tony helped this man walk, of the computer room to get much-needed rest.

When the Colonel left Steve blinked hearing the keywords of the suit being live and pinging on the exact location. Confidence in this man. Steve remembers he only had confidence in finding Bucky because he had a good hunch no this man was confident in all the ways that were true. His was hopeful confidence.

He looked at Sam who eyes were a little wide but an understanding nod even when the man was long gone. Sam looked at him, he felt a heated blush ducking his eyes away, “I can keep watch on the computer Sam get some rest.”

Sam looked at Natasha who was reading then back to Steve, he gave a quick nod wandering out, dead on his legs.

When the two dark-skinned men left Steve sat in the chair covering his face. Christ, Christ, Christ, what the living hell is he doing now. He held up a finger to stop Nat from saying anything remotely smart aleck.

“You are not good at this.” Was all she said, but the smirk was clear, “And for a man who—”

“Nat, please no. I am not in a good headspace. I can’t handle trying to find Buck and whatever…” Steve looked up feeling his Irish complexion getting devoured by a growing cherry red on his face when FRIDAY, god she is a Stark, made a small heart in the corner, well enough for him to see, with R, S, and G… Grant. Grant… and he can guess the others. Oh, fuck this.

“Miss FRIDAY… please… no.”

No response, the usual but when a male voice spoke out to him was when the American Super Soldier made an undignified noise of fear, “Mr. Rogers.”

“Nnngh! Vision!” Steve groaned rubbing his strong as a horse's heart, heart, “Please don’t do that.”

“I apologize, by FRIDAY said you were having interesting conflicting feelings similar to that of Mr. Barnes.”

“Nope. No, focus on finding Buck and Tony. Please. No psyche-analysis.” Steve cut off any mention of him, liking people, and not needing to cross those lines. He barely has a line (canyon) fixed with Tony, he and Sam are good friends but he and Buck are always like a hailstorm in Chicago (not that he would know) and a freaking flashflood! He can’t think about being mixed up with… anyone. Hiding his face into the computer keyboard, he moaned out in already trouble distress, “I already get enough of that from Nat… no offense.” He amended only to feel a lesser degree of murder stare.

Vision for all the quiet and polite response chuckled under his breath along with a static breach of amusement in the air. Vision may not understand completely emotions yet, but he can see how emotions make others very jumpy and defensive. It is interesting, more interesting seeing Mr. Rogers fluster so easily.

Before phasing back out of the wall, he hummed out softly, “I think it could work.”

Steve blinked several times whipping to the empty space that used to hold a floating Vision to nothing. He caught the quiet amused breathing, yes he knows Nat breaths in amusement, it is like Buck’s huffs and puffs of air, “Not now. Not a word Nat. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zero. Missing Teammates. Missing. Not here. Gotta find them.”

Nat hummed out in complete compliance and understanding, she waltzed up to him patting his stiff shoulders, “I know but… I can suggest you go to a bar and get laid, Steve.”

“Out! Out. Please, god Nat. Please before I blow.”

Natasha practically preened looking like she was the spider the killed the hummingbird, “I mean, you might need one.” She walked out with a wider smirk as Steve complained and shooed her out about not helping and being not entirely helpful.

Steve slapped a sticky note over the corner of the computer screen, trying to figure out how to help with getting the exact ping or at least watching for signs of decreasing radius on the location. Better not be in the fucking ocean, so help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes brrrrrr now


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are like 6 chapters left, then a couple of one-shots involving Enass and the team.
> 
> These next chapters are going to extremely soft, fluffy, and little sad boy hours. I had to indulge in the amount of softness they have. I mean, they are still going to thirst for each other like usual but this time, it would be willingness to wait on anything sexual but still being needy bastards. Honeymoon phases can last forever if you find the right person. 
> 
> (Gross people out, I am constantly returning to my honeymoon state of mind with my partner, we gross my sister out)
> 
> A little out character, here I apologize. I tried. Chimera and Vaslav will meet and Natasha will be unamused. :D

Chapter 12

Tony sat on the beach staring out at the ocean, the far distance stretched on and on. He can see the distant gulls flying high, the waves crashing against the reefs beyond the island. It was interesting he was carried all the way here.

Their handwritten S.O.S was long windswept away over the days. They thought about redoing but they both haven’t really thought it would help. Nothing has flown overhead in days now. No sounds of airplanes were ever heard during their time on the Island. Nothing of note, meaning they were far from Hawaii, far from any inhabited Island. No one flies over the Pacific unless it was an army fleet, testing flyovers. Not a nuclear testing site (hopefully). Still, there would have been some type of ship in the distance. The irony would be they didn’t pick up on the metal in their bodies.

Here the genius sat, digging his feet into the sand, letting the ocean breeze ruffle through his curly to all hell hair. He combed through already feeling the curly and coils snap back to their positions. He found out the Giacomo liked watching how his hair went through an array of differences. Wet, moist, oiled, and all dry, dry, and brittle will never happen again. He went through it in Afghanistan and when he was younger.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he looked behind him at the sound of bare feet in the sand and Chimera's own animal feet trotting along. Giving the Winter Soldier a warm smile, he felt the bigger man plop down by him, digging his own feet into the sand and Chimera falling over on his left side.

Tony leaned over, resting his head carefully on the metal shoulder, even when Giaco says it is fine if he puts his full weight. He felt his own hands dance slowly across the scars on his arms. He can always feel the questioning stare from the shoulder hair length brunette. Even when he would never ask and keep the questions to himself, Tony can read between the need to know.

James stared out at the ocean than at the man resting lightly on his shoulder. Call it his own heart speeding up at the thoughtfulness at Tony minding his shoulder, he couldn’t get the early morning scare from his small genius. The worry about what the nightmare had about told him not good if he woke up scared himself.

Both stayed silent until Tony hummed out once the ocean breeze stopped a little. He eyed the already decent beach tan the usual pale man is getting, “My nightmare…”

“Only if you want to,” James replied watching the sand fall off his feet.

“Okay.” Tony did the same watching the sand slide off his feet, “I don’t really remember it.”

“I don’t remember mine sometimes either.” James shared rubbing Tony’s side in warming up and down motion.

Silence settles between them again as Tony nodded simply. The amount of touching he was comfortable with, with parts that were so mutilated would be made him want to hide but Giaco let him touch all the bad memories and marring himself. Sharing, giving, being a little selfish in learning about the scars with the need for a story or key details. Hints. Suggestions. Ideas. Assumptions. Not confirmed but could be very obvious. Torture, pain, electric shocks, tree patterns crawling up from his left side, repetition where even the serum probably said fuck it and left it. Sort of like his Arc Reactor, his scars. Extremis sort of said fuck it and left a lot of those that were apart of him for years.

James loved the silence even with the questions about the scars on the genius’s body, decorating in a broken mosaic of whatever was dealt to him. He knows it wasn’t from his time in Afghanistan and, he can see the idea of the Shield marring around his chest, but… nothing besides a distant, forced down past is what held the idea to the scars.

James did not want to ask about Howard, but the more he took note of his boyfriend’s body, the more he took the words of his father being an asshat and colorist. Something burned deep within him, blowing a slow calming stream of air, the ex-assassin nudged Anton gently. Seeing the gold browns eyes give him attention, James continued the slow warming ministrations to the brilliant man side.

“You don’t have to answer,” He felt a tensing in his side when he brought it up, honesty and straightforwardness are good for relationships but not pushiness, he might have read before ending up here, “Howard… was he more of an asshat than when I knew him?”

Tony shrugged staring at the blue skies and floating clouds, pure white, innocent, “I don’t know Giaco… the Howard you knew is not the Howard I… grew up with.” Tony was not sure what the question was about or what answer James wanted but it seems to fill something within his super-soldier boyfriend.

“I was never really friends with him. More acquaintances if he was not being a complete prick… but…” The snipe was not sure how to describe it, versus the night he was sent to kill the man and unfortunately his wife, or even how he was when her Bucky Barnes. More or less. “I know you gave your answer to all of us… that day, last year, I know. How you talk about him but avoid him… tells me he was more than an asshat.”

“Right.” Tony would bristle, but he can already James was not asking for him to say anything, just sharing thoughts. Assumptions. Ideas. Possibilities. He can not even fault this man for using his big handsome brain. He wouldn’t get defensive of Howard, never just about his past with the man. Rubbing the scars on his arms, he breathed out feeling attention eyes on him, “Howard was more than an asshat, he is on the same grey as Stane… sometimes a little less but…”

James blinked at the word Grey. He heard Tony talk about people on a grey, how people shift so much they are different greys. What grey did he mean for Howard and Stane? Stane… fuck that guy. He would find a way to revive him just to murder him again. Intrusive thoughts or premeditated thoughts be damned.

Tony laughed into the shoulder after seeing the puzzled look in his super assassin’s steel blues. Patting Giacomo’s chest, Tony stretched out his legs and feet watching the ocean waves roll over one another, “Yeah, I’ll explain it later. Momma told me about it. But… Howard… was not a nice man. Not how the public, newscasters, reporters, journalists, anyone thought about him, even my aunt when she was high off her mind. Don’t get me wrong… she knew he was not.” Staring at his companion he pets Chimera sighing pulling his knees up to his chest, “I mean, why don’t I tell people how he was?”

James agreed why not but he can already hear it, he has seen how he reacts when he is forced to share, unwillingly but willingly share anything about himself with outsiders. It is hard to share, harder for others to get, and almost impossible for them even understand on a level. He might not, from old emotionless memories, his father was around and decently kind.

“It is too hard?”

“Yeah… I guess to hard to do anything about it. Not so much about protecting the dead bastard… but more myself. The Jarvis’, my family. Momma. Mama Rhodes. Jennie, Rhodey.” He rubbed his hands gently again the sniper’s chest, seeing eyes downturn to the odd smooth texture that never left his hands.

James studied the uneven, differences between the hands of hard work and lesser callused burn marks. Showy among the other nicks and burns from working so hard, “It is not their fault though.” James breathed out holding the mechanic’s hands and wrist with both, copying what he has done a few days ago, four days to be exact. Soothing, comforting thumb circles on the pulse.

“Never their fault. But… the crowd won’t believe it or ask questions like why, how, when, really, are you sure? It is hard to fight an entity like that.” Tony let out a bitter chuckled thinking back to the man who helps make him. Maybe he thought, will always think of Howard as an entity. A thing…

“I believe you… whether you tell me a little or the whole thing, I believe you.” James pressed his head against the other temple.

Tony's breath turning to press his forehead against his Snow Killer, “Thank you… I might tell you… one day. Show you the file… the last file. Records by my godparents… not now… but one day.” Tony silently promise, hoping to hope they get to that day. If they ever get back home. If anything, he can try to say it later if they are stuck here forever.

He felt rough but soft pink lips against his own. Tony already melded his lips against the soldier’s lips. Placing his hands on his chest he felt a metal and human handhold his side like he was a doll, not glass or porcelain but something to be cherished. Like his Guard bear, Northern and Milky Way.

James pulled, already missing the tender kiss they shared, he nudged at the man’s ear feeling another full-body shiver. He loves that shiver, “This might seem a bad… courtship thing but…”

“But what?” Tony asked going in for another kiss, eyes half-closed.

“I would kill Howard again, no command needed, I would.” James can hear how fucking morbid and sick that is but shit, killing Howard again would be an award to himself. If the way Tony talked about Howard didn’t set off alarm bells to him, the old wounds and the burns, Bucky can guess what happened, but all of it is assumptions.

He was still thinking until a pair of lips press against his own, a force of giddy tenderness. Arms wrapped fully around his shoulders. James felt his eyes practically roll back kissing back with the same energy. They are both morbid. Shit, that shouldn’t be so amazingly sexy to James.

Tony pulled back blushing red at his own state of emotions. Damn this man for offering to re-kill his father. Jesus, he might need to call his therapist later… well if they get found. But, the pure honest, devoted shit this man says gets him running. Maybe he shouldn’t think about how efficient the kill would be either.

“That shouldn’t be hot. Jesus, you know that?”

James nodded pressing his face into his neck, “It shouldn’t.”

“But it is because it is you.”

James nuzzled at Tony’s neck holding the man hooking both hands under his knees listening to the laugh getting playful swats at his back. “It is because it is you, Anton.”

“Sap. Giacomo Barnes is a sap. A big handsome, smart mushy gushy saaAaAp!” Tony laughed at the end of his sentence when skilled fingers danced down to his feet. He wasn’t even ticklish there, damn it. “Nnh stop! G-Giaco!” Tony laughed more patting at the strong back.

James chuckled deep under his breath, dragging his hands back to behind Anton’s knees, “Your sap, has another question.”

“Ooh goody. Hypotheticals.” Tony heard an annoyed shuffle from the animal as it trotted closer to the tree line. “Dramaqueen…” Tony grumbled feeling a refocusing squeeze, “Oh right, question.”

“Yes, she is a drama queen, but not quite a hypothetical question… but,” James pulled his right hand up to push Anthony’s hair back, letting the hand trace down the temple, to behind the ear, to the little curl of hair that he catches Anton tease and play with. Tug. A twitch. A tale. So, fucking cute though.

“Okay?” Tony felt an incoming blush, already feeling his body twitch, lips not swollen but another good kiss can get them there. A good mental shake pushed away those incessant thoughts about a make-out session with his boyfriend.

“What if we… never get off the island? Or get found?”

Tony blinked, he thought about it, not quite made peace with it, it was depressing but… he can… come to get used to it if they were never found at all, “I don’t know… honestly. I mean… I can deal with living on an island paradise.”

“You thought about it.” James didn’t ask but pointed out. He got a confirming nod, assurance that he was not alone with that thought. He would miss everyone, hypotheticals, and what-ifs make things more depressing, “I have too.”

“And?” Tony prodded gently, not ever with force.

“I can get used to this. Us. You. Me. On an Island. You for this selfish, selfish man.” James leaned forward pressing a deep sweet kiss on the genius. James pulled back with a hint of satisfying smirk when he saw big brown eyes, becoming a slow ringlet.

Sounding breathless at the kiss, Tony nodded hands rubbing at the nape of old Sargent's neck. “I have a selfish streak, so I don’t mind have you for myself.”

Another kiss was shared between them, simple, sweet, and full of affection. Chuckles and tease as kisses were shared between, some on the corner of the mouth, on the cheeks near the eye. On the head. It never went past the face, but lips were swollen, lips spread in a blissed-out smile, eyes blown, and lids hooded. Hands intertwined, in the sand.

Many unknowns dogged them both, but on the beach, they let a lot of it go and enjoy the sun, before sunset. They went back to their base, with Chimera in tow. Hand in hand, palms pressed together, metal on skin. Whispered conversations between the two, with amused chuckles and wheezing laughter. A fuss over the shelter's smallness because of Chimera. An idea for expansion.

Make it bigger, more comfortable, homier to much what they could say. New grasses and palm fronds.

The next day’s plans all set up, the two men ate dinner, watched James’s new animal friend make a mess of her face, falling asleep where she laid down. Taking a few notes from the animal, James and Tony got into their shared bed. They held hands for a few nights, helped each other with nightmares.

Tony took the leap this time and pressed into James’s space, arms wrapped fully around the defined waist.

“Is this okay? Cuddling?” He asked when the man was frozen much longer, well not longer than 70 years, bad joke and comparison, but still. He was quiet, it was making me nervous. He felt his anxiety and guilt brewing, already pulling his hands away from the waist until he felt two strong arms pulled him close into the bodily heat of the soldier.

“This is okay. Cuddling.” James hummed out.

Nodding Tony settled down once more, relatching his arms around the waist.

Neither of the men felt sleep yet but they did hear trotting, a jump, and shuffling on the bed. The noise tells them that is Chimera asleep at the foot of the survivalist's bed. Tony snorted mumbling about another spoiled brat. James hummed in acknowledgment that his little friend was spoiled.

Rubbing the bareback, James pressed another kiss, softer than earlier ones but with the same level of affection, “Night Anton.”

Tony returned the kiss catching the red painting the other cheeks, thanking his reactor for emitting light the way it does, “Night Giacomo.” He felt his mind growing tired, his body is becoming normal, his smile directed at the long-haired male.

James gave the same smile, a little less sleepy. Something about cuddling told his body to sleep, relax, ease out of the alertness he always will have. Something that drilled, implemented into him. Brushing the curls beck with his left arm, James rested it back on Anthony’s back, pulling him in closer.

By the forgotten, armor, sat the beacon, black screen and all, the loading bar for the signal to be sent it ticked from 80 percent up 91 percent. Getting ready to send the distress signal and location to those looking for the two men.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Island day seven brought on expansion of the small shelter is bigger shelter. Not house big, but Tony knew he could do it too if Giaco would let him try it. He pointed the glint of a challenge in the other’s eye. He loved that he got a bit of a challenging bug in him when it comes to things he is told ‘ _no_ ’ to.

Thus day was set up with drawing up plans in the dirt, gathering supplies and breaks of watching Chimera frolic, jump and tumble in the grass and leaves.

Tony rolled out with collecting flowers, vines, sticks, rocks, and palm fronds. Bucky went to rolling the logs over with Chimera hot on his heels. Cat-like in nature she wrapped around his legs with her big frame tripping him up on occasion.

The genius laughed watching his boyfriend trying to win the foot game against a wild animal. It was like watching a bad Broadway play about two clumsy people trying to get around each other. Laughing more Tony covered his face when his wheezes started to come out.

James stopped trying to get the logs over, strutting over the smaller frame male who was laughing his ass off, at him, the nerve. He lifted his laughing now squeaking boyfriend over his shoulder patting at his knees and legs, keeping him firmly secure.

“Animal! Kidnapper! Brute! I am not your Ice Lover. Down boy!”

“Woof.” James belted out nipping at the hips getting another round of squeaks and swat at his lower back. “Rude.”

“Lifting me up like a sack of potatoes is rude sir.” Tony threw back putting both hands on the soldier’s back lifting himself up to look at the grey-blue eyes over his shoulder. “Iceman.”

“Smartass.” James countered feeling his lips pull into a smile.

“Brute.”

“Brilliance in a fire.”

Tony refused to let the man see him blush today, the past few days were a lot of blushing, “Sap. Sap, sappy sappier sappity!”

James smiled hiding his face in the hip of the man who a bigger sap than he was, “Giver.”

“Selfish,” Tony mumbled into the sniper’s back.

Tony gasps when he was manhandled-kink number two anyone-into straddling around James’s waist. Legs secured by both strong arms, one metal and one warmly human. Kink three good evenings. Damn. Tony curled up in his neck wraps loosely around the shoulders.

“Selfish. Keeping the work from me and me from work.”

James nuzzled into the genius’s neck humming in complete agreeance, “Told you. Never from important work though. Never. Giver.”

“White Laelaps,” Tony mumbled out into the strong neck feeling a rumbling chuckle from deep in the super-assassin chiseled chest.

“Protective Lioness.” James threw back swiping caring thumbs on the mechanic’s knees.

“Har har.” He hummed out sounding barely on the levels of annoyed but he was on a level of cloud nine, hard to even believe he can rich this kind of happy high, “You are more protective. Sacrificing your bedding.”

James kissed the other’s cheeks whispering as if he speaking out a confession, “No, you are protective, the fire in your eyes says so.”

Hugging around the broad shoulders, the curly hair brunette whispered back, “You are saying you aren’t fired?”

“No. I am the iceberg that took down the titanic. That melts against the heat, melting, creating waves but always refreezing.” James refuted looking at the warm summer eyes.

Feeling an oncoming of red to his face, Tony ducked his head down keeping his eyes averted, “That is fucked up. Very fucked up. But… you… also, bring… new things.”

“Hm?” James sat both of them against a tree half keeping an eye on Chimera romping around in the grass and mud, “What do you mean?”

Tony force eye contact, rubbing three fingers against the nape of Giacomo’s neck, “My momma and papa, Lucius, wrote me a letter a long time ago, it talked about winter, the snow, and stuff. Winter… brings new things. Yes it kill the old things, makes most animals sleep, but the beauty behind winter, is that is allows new things to come, take their place. The clearing is sad but always beautiful.” He dragged a finger down between the pecs blushing more, shivering when the safe hands squeezed in massage like ministrations, “So… if you are ice, cold, snow, and freezing times, you herald in new beginnings.”

James huffed out something, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but this man was cute and so intelligent. It make sense he would take to nature, his mother was a botanist, but Tony was that wild child of new things and it does something to him when James is told by this spontaneous man that he brings new things. Not death but life. Squeezing his thighs, he kissed the burning bright blue light. The shudder that brought to life the fairies under his boyfriend finger tips and chest made him bubbly.

He thought back to what the Witch said about them being complete opposites and he was happier that their opposite attracts so much.

“You help grow the new things that I bring in.” James breathed out as knowing fingers tangled into his fluffy but wild hair. Combing through the tangles.

“I guess we are both philosophical saps.”

“I like it.” James caressed Tony’s cheek getting those big doe eyes back on him.

“Can I kiss you?” Tony asked pulling sad hands from the fluffy dark hair to the strong jawline.

“Please.”

This kiss was like many others they shared over the two days. Tender, sweet, heartfelt, full of emotion. Never going further than moving lips, warming sensations that meant those lips would is swollen, glossy, and kissed bruised. A pull away had mingling of breath, shuddering sounds coming from both, hands meeting halfway to interweave.

“Sap.” Both said at the same time getting equal jovial dancing eyes, hooded but jovial. Lips pulled in timid smiles.

The two men detangled themselves getting back to work before sitting down to have lunch. They managed to make their shelter bigger, with a skeleton base before adding the roofing, vines curtains, the flowers part of decorations.

The mechanic and super-assassin started to talk about their respective friends and the chances of a fistfight breaking out between them.

“I swear Steve is going to say something stupid. He has done it before.”

“The thing is Rhodey is my impulse control, so I know Rhodey won’t get into a fistfight without good reason.” Tony laughed a little already imagine his best friend trying to maul a super-soldier. That is comedic on paper but scary in life.

James helps keep a wooden pole steady as Tony used is feet to keep the other pole steady as he tied vines around and together to keep everything steady, proceeding to get their mud to on the bases, “See that is where Steve would lose though because he knows the Colonel would not pursue a fight. So Steve is going to be all pent up.”

“Seems accurate. Here is the other thing, Rhodey is like Mecili, he would spitfire and let the person squirm and froth as they walk away. Rhodey is a little shit when he wants to be.” Tony laughed more seeing his island partner chuckle under his breath.

“Then Steve would get all angry and begin to complain. Don’t get me wrong, Steve knows how to spit words but those are always… below the belt.”

Tony nodded knowing how Rogers used his words, sounding sweet but holding more of a meaner meaning, “Rhodey... might take a potshot too if Rogers throws a potshot in there.”

“So fist fight…”

“Fist fight, unless Sam calms them down.”

“Or he would be recording that shit, tell us both our best friends are pissy men who have too much testosterone for one manor.”

“Ah, see that is where you are so fucking right my dear Frosty-Freeze. Sam seems to be the peacekeeper but he is shit-stirrer with the best of them.”

“Thank you.”

“I only say this because the two you take potshots at each other.” Tony teased dusting off the dirt and leaves.

“Hmph.” James pouted stalking over to the short male who had a playful smirk, “He starts it.”

“I won’t deny or agree to that statement but yes Sam might not be best to rely on stopping those two-spitting venom.” Tony smiled poking the bread open chest, “Now, both are intelligent though, I will give Roger’s that too, so they won’t fight.”

“But very awkward, I don’t like you, you don’t understand walls and barriers.”

“Yes.” Tony smiled placing a flat palm hand over his cold killer’s heart beating, “They are… good friends to us.”

“Except Sam.”

“Yes,” Tony fondly rolled his eyes at the weird frenemy thing between his boyfriend the Falcon, “Except Sam.” He quickly whispered cackling, “On occasion.”

“Hey!” James went to grab the cackling scurrying man around his waist. “Never Sam. Sam is a dickhead. Starts shit for no reason.”

“Yes, yes Snow Stalker, very much Sam’s fault.” He giggled with wheezes as the ex-assassin pulled him bodily close grumping about it is always Sam’s fault.

James pressed his lips at an empty part of Anton’s shoulders, holding him close, “No fist fighting then?”

“No fist fighting. Both are smart, both won’t try to deck one another. Roger’s mouth is stupid though.”

“I know it very well.”

Tony nuzzled into the chest back pressed against abs and pecs. At another time he might have passed out from overheating, no more exploding, but it was a sizzling of heat that settles comfortably in his chest. “They won’t fight but they will pointedly ignore each while working together.” Giacomo nodded with understanding about the dynamic between the Colonel and Captain would go about. Pointed silences, a barrier, but understanding where they are both coming from.

“They get it…”

“Yeah, they do. We need to stop doing this to them.” Tony patted the arms around his waist with fondness.

“I know.”

Tony burrowed further, trying meld them together, despite Extremis blaring he couldn’t sadly. Stepping back he grinned pulling the taller male over to finish the shelter and to get washed up. Chimera sitting up when they began to move.

The newly upgraded base was done, bigger, sizable, comfy from the distance. A bigger fire pit, more flowering decorations, new grassy bedding. The two men and animal washed off the days sweat and work, the mud and grime from the little animal’s body.

Both were settling down for the evening when a loud pinging noise caught all three ears. Tony scampered over to the long-forgotten suit and beacon, seeing the screen brightly lit with bluish-white. He felt his heart soar but quickly sink.

He knows both he and Giaco were ready to settle in for the long on the island. Become comfortable. Happy in each other’s space but… reality, his smarts, and everything washed away happy thoughts. The thought of keeping this, hidden till they were ready to come out came back.

He talked about Rogers and them like he was can deal with them with fear bracketing him into a corner. Giacomo able to sleep without the need to circle the forest, would have his own tics ramping up once back home.

Sometimes he wanted to burn his own brain to smithereens. Picking up the pinging distress beacon he gave his boyfriend a watery smile, “It… ah, it works.”

James hurried over, feeling a blooming of ecstatic happiness but then a dark cold dread drenching the bloom. Home, back to the states but the conversation of being quiet, keeping this between them for now came to him. Knowing it was time to put that into action. Keep this for themselves. He can already feel the gnashing jaws of paranoia and weariness trying to tip him over.

Laying his head on the slump suddenly exhausted mechanic James let out a small noise.

“Sorry…”

“Why are you sorry? You figure it out.”

Tony nudged the sniper’s head up with a gesture of his nose to bury his head under the strong chin, “For figuring out a way back… I know… we have gotten used to this… I…”

“No, you did good Anton. Our team, responsibilities, the world still needs us. Doesn’t mean we can’t figure it out us, time spend together. The balcony. The night.”

“My lab. Yeah.” Tony breathed out a shuddering wet puff of air. “I’m still sorry.”

“Don’t be, never be sorry for figuring out how to get us back to the states, help. For finding the solution.” James turned the smaller male around to face him with all the care of a new china doll, “We, don’t change. Our choice, yes?”

“Yes.” Tony mumbled back feeling two hands intertwining with his own, “True. Point.”

“So how long?”

Tony hummed quietly pressing his head against the sternum of the super soldier, “I say, a day or two. Knowing Rhodey and Rogers… They’ll push it for a day and a half.”

James gave the gold doe-eyed man a faint pleasing smile, lips pressing affectionately against the genius’s lips, “Half a day to a two-day time to enjoy this place then.”

“Can we cuddle then?”

“Please.”

Tony snorted get lifted up and away from the thing saving them but popping a bubble for them to the shared DIY bed. He felt his chest pressed against the other chest. He knows this would be put away, behind the tight shirt. His body recovered up, with his flight suit.

Armor all battered up and broken down to be scrapped for a new suit. About a day or two, to enjoy the impromptu vacation. God damn, he does not want to thank a tree loving lunatic wizard, but he will because he got a boyfriend out of this and an island paradise vacation.

“I’m going to buy this island.”

James breathed out an overly amused smile at the truthfulness of his hyper-intelligent significant other, “I believe you, Anton.”

Tony made a giddy noise as he cuddle closer to the Winter Soldier. He breathed out a delightedly sleepy night getting one in return.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took almost a week, a little over a week to find Tony and Barnes, Rhodey was vibrating, anxious to go, he was about to steal a jet to search every freaking island in the radius to find his little brother and the guy he has a crush on. He swears if they aren’t dating after this he is going throw a damn fit, then shake Tones and make him dance with Barnes again. Watch him, he will.

No, he wouldn’t, he knows Tony’s comfort zones, but still, the sentiment is there.

Rhodey was excited, relieved, and grateful that his little brother pinged a signal from an island. A ping from him to FRIDAY. A little island a little ways off from New Zealand, in a cluster of uninhabited islands, conjured by the wizard possibly to murder them or get them killed.

Both of those men are too damn stubborn to die either though, extremis and the super-soldier serum making it so much harder at that point too. The colonel wanted to fist pump the air he was directing the extraction team, himself, Rogers, Sam, Rushman, Vision, and the bots. The bots insisted because a week without their father made them all extra mean and grouchy. Even sweet U was nastier to most of the residents of the Manor.

He stopped in his stride when he felt a burning gaze from the man who took turns watching, monitoring alongside him, “Hey, we got them ping. Barnes will be back.”

Steve nodded holding his own, not yet dress, only wearing a dingy white shirt and jeans. Rhodey patted the taller man’s shoulders, “You did well. You and Sam helped a lot, so thank you.” With that, the Colonel hurried off to get suit up to get his family member back, and Barnes return. All assuming but confidence in his brother getting a ping out after Barnes was back safe. If not he would have figured out how to tell them this too.

What the colonel didn’t notice was the building red in the good Captain’s face, eyes wide.

Steve swallowed promptly going to suit up, he could never be too safe, in case danger was on the island. He hoped not, but caution wins for him this time. Maybe he was distracting himself from getting praise from a man who clearly was not fond of him, to say the least. He has to go for these people has no fondness of him or not into him till something cool happens.

“Good job Steve. Gotta do this again.” The blond rubbed his face going to get ready. He is going to throw Bucky into his room and keep him there. It is messed up but damns this jerk for doing this again. “We are coming Buck.”

The extraction team, got ready, let the ACCORDS know about the ping. Then clearance is given, the team of five and three aggroed bots lifted off in the quintets over to the island that the ping was coming off. FRIDAY acting pilot to the Black Widow’s co-pilot. A day or so to get there from New York to the little island in the ocean.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy fluff. I am in a sweet mode right now for these two. It gets a little hot. A little hot :D 
> 
> Don't worry, their first time won't be such a long wait they will do it on bases, maybe ;)
> 
> If anything is wrong, please let me know
> 
> kotenok-Kitten in Russian
> 
> Nivi Lupu- Snow Wolf in Sicilian
> 
> I tried to double-check it, but please please do let me know if these are not correct. Thank you.

Chapter 15

Tony and James walked back to the oasis and falls, to spend what felt like their full day here on the island. All jokes about buying the island, using his six days to whisk his mentees and James away to this place were pushed aside to spend the day in content calmness.

Hand in hand the heroes watched Chimera splash in the running water a few feet from the actual oasis. First, James took a seat at the water’s edge then getting a billow of warm intelligence by him. Hands still interlocked, they looked at the mid-morning sun glistening off the running water. They never really had a chance to explore the full extent of the land. It was an emotional week, with lots of ups and downs, getting to know each other. It was a lot for them.

James combed through the curls after seeking permission, the permission was enthusiastic. Call James a sucker for getting privileges from this man but he can’t bring himself to care.

It was their last day, the knowledge of this information left mixed feelings in them both. Would continue to do so till they returned back to the states.

Staring at the falls, the Winter Soldier eyed at the falls, the cliffs, then their feet dangling in the water. Lifting their connected hands, James hummed against Anthony’s hand, enjoying the quietness that is brought with the jungle, with the occasional excited Chimera cheery noises.

“I am going to miss this,” James mumbled against their hands.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I know we can figure out when… to get together again, but this…”

“I get it.” Tony looked into the grey-blue eyes that had a withering sad eye to the man's usual neutral face. He found it great he got the man to smile the most he had over the days here.

James pulled their hands down gently staring back at the warm honey browns pecking Anton’s nose hearing a squeak surprise from the curly-haired brunette. Chuckling lowly, he felt Anton’s free hand swat at his thigh.

“Sneak attacks on my face is disallowed.” Tony chided with all the tone of playfulness.

“Mhm, you have a cute face.”

Tony puffed up, not confirming his cheeks are going puffy keeping his lips pursed together, “Not cute.”

James nipped his boyfriend's hand hearing another squeak than a huff in feigned annoyance. The sniper smiled as much as he usually smiles taking another nip again only feel a nip on the tip of his nose. Blinking in stunned confusion, he saw the sparkle of boldness that Anthony Freaking Stark nipped him back.

“You have five seconds.”

Tony barked out a laugh unlatching their hands scurrying away from the man doing a count down, feet making head away over to the half-asleep Chimera, the light crunching of leaves and dirt alerted him to the murder strut that was on the man. No need for his knees to give out now.

“You sneak attack me first Giaco!!” Tony breathed between his own faster pace walking and laughing. With the distant sounds of the metal arm recalibrating, adjusting, he can all hear the recovering brainwashed man flexing both fists.

In the very beginning when he came out here, Tony may have worried more at the sound of flexing fist but now he felt a sliver of anticipation at being grabbed.

“Mhm, you returned the favor and now I am going to pin ya kotenok.”

Tony heard the word sounding so earth and gravelly with the heavy mixed accents. The genius felt his cheeks redden but trying to keep the not so distance between him and known to brood super-soldier. “K-Kitten?”

No answer, which means that the ex-assassin went into a mindset. Oh, Tony should be worried, he really should be worried because he remembers Giacomo saying he sometimes blanks out during sparring but they weren’t sparring. Tony was not even sure what they were doing now, but he felt his legs turn to jelly replaying the words. Oh god damn this should not be sending him into a hot and bothered idea it should send a pint-size of fear into his body, heart, and mind. Fucking hell, this whole thing doesn’t scare him, at all.

“Nivi Lupu,” Tony whispered out quietly in Sicilian feeling another shiver go up to his spine when the piercing gaze from the other traced him out. Turning around, realizing he was not near the falls but no closer to the base, more in another open clearing. He felt the soft ground.

Legs moving to the next exit route, Tony felt a strong tree trunk against his lithe body. No, it was too warm. It was breathing also. No moving palm trees. Oh, hands. Eyes fluttered shut when those hands went to his hips and waist, squeezing in warning before hefting up till thighs were grabbed and hands full.

“Nivi Lupu?” James replied softly tongue tasting the Sicilian the man fondly spoke other languages that are close to his heart.

“Snow Wolf,” Tony answered still blushing, hands firm on the taller man’s shoulders.

“Snow Wolf.” James nodded after thinking back to what the young teen in Wakanda called him. Then the daemon test told him. “Kotenok.”

“Why kitten?” Tony asked twirling a strand of the super-soldier hair around his finger.

“You are flexible,” A squeeze getting a jolting surprise from the genius in his arms, “I can tell. You are sweet, cats can be suit, cute, like a kitten, feisty like a kitten too, small but full of so much raw energy.” He pecked the man in his arms quiet then continue, “Not small like a kitten but like a bigger wild cat, a Lynx, never a pet, but a companion. Respect you choose to give.” He watches big brown eyes calculate, examine his word, James though would hold true to what he said about this generous and beautiful man, “You are also pretty, graceful, handsome. Strong.” James complimented the inventor who started to duck and hide in his neck curling up more.

“Sap.” Tony belted out his arms encircling around the super-enhanced human neck, legs still dangling only using the strengths of his arms and Giacomo to hold him up. “You are a sap.”

James chuckled hushed against Anthony’s temple, pressing a quick kiss he hummed in content, “Nivi Lupu. Snow Wolf.”

“Mhm.” Tony answered back red as he can be but noticing a red building at the neck and cheek he can see from the other, “Snow Wolf. Strong. I mean call you Snowflake, Snowkiller, Snowdrop, Snowbunny, Snowberry… etcetera but ice, snow, and cold themes. But Wolf because, yeah strong, but protective. Playful, fearsomely handsome. Wolves are beautiful creatures, dangerous, yet gentle too. You are built like a brick house or a tree trunk. A redwood or oak tree.” To emphasize, Tony dragged several fingers across the muscles in the veteran's back, “You also have eyes of a wolf too. Besides being active at night and evening.” Tony snickered even with a blush when he felt the tree against his back.

“Pinned me, Nivi Lupu?”

James nuzzled into the smaller man's chest embracing the warm light, fingers squeezing at the supple thighs feeling the shaking under those legs. He answered in Russian breathing through his nose, the scent of the jungle, freshwater, and oils was making with the underlay of coconut and cocoa butter, made for a heady scent. “We both are saps.”

Tony kissed the fluffy hair bringing fingers up into the hair scratching the base of his Lupu head and scalp, “Not denying it.”

At the moment, Tony could be content as the man basically massaged his thighs, while he scratched and massage his scalp. The serenity of the jungle made most of their emotions come out like a flood. Tony knows he is going to have to tamp everything back the same as Giaco. He wasn’t even sure when they could just do this again. He is going to be so fucking busy and missions could come up where the Winter Soldier expertise is needed while he isn’t. That could make for a longer time before they could do this again.

In his fretting, the inventor of many clean energy products, dragged his hands back to the chiseled face, getting the stormy blues on him. Giving a soft and mournful smile, Tony placed a searing kiss, feeling a tingling when the kiss was returned, been returned every time the two of them kissed. Unlike most of their kisses, this one was a tongue swipe. Another squeeze and a whimper.

He wasn’t sure if he opened his mouth or if the soldier holding him up. He wasn’t even sure who nipped first. Tony nipped, tasted, and gave everything back in return Giacomo. Tony barely registered his feet on the ground, whole hands pulled him even closer by his flight suit. Tony would have assumed he died and this was his little happy place before moving on somewhere but shit he knows he isn’t dead because this was too warm. It was to charge with their shared emotions. It was too passionate for this to be his death dream.

Whining, Tony tried to follow the lips again, breathing hard. Eyes barely opened, the genius took in the mirrored face of swollen kissed lips, hooded eyes, chest heaving. Dragging his hands down, he rubbed his chest avoiding the scars as much as he can, but one. On his tiptoes, Tony kissed the nicked at Giaco’s right eyebrow.

“I am going to miss this island believe it or not.”

James nodded in agreeance, pressing their heads against one another carefully, “I am too.”

The moment lasted a little longer until James’s new friend squeezed between to lay on their feet. James chuckled while Tony scolded the animal without an ounce of annoyance thus telling Chimera she can roll out and lay truly flat on their feet.

“Brat.”

“She is a sweetheart.”

“And I am the queen of England.”

“You make a handsome queen Anton.”

“Mhm, I need a knight, Giacomo.”

“Dibs.” In all seriousness, James replied staring at the wide-eyed male who looks like he was half away from breaking down in a fit of giggles. James smiled a little more past his usual smile, pressing a sweeter and more innocent kiss on the fiery male cheek. “I am serious.”

“I know.” Tony returns the far more innocent kiss, grinning close to manically giddy. “I know.”

The three of them made their way back to the base, hushed talks about what they may have missed. The fact they are going has to give a report on this. A secret to keep more personal information for themselves. A stubborn reminder James was taking Chimera and not letting no one mess with his new friend. Tony's heart-melting at the defiance that the man hadn’t been able to own for years. Tony somehow already making an idea about pet beds and groomer appointments. James teasing Tony about adopting her already, his family, Rhodes, and Daws about adopting people like a Cat Lady adopting cats. Whoops.

It was that night they stared at the stars, the moon full, as their fire kept warmed between a big hairy animal and a walking space heater. The beacon relayed to an estimation of pick up to be tomorrow morning, 9 am sharp.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

An hour before help is estimated to arrive, Tony and James worked on breaking down the place that served as their little abode for the week they were on the island. The fire pit was dusted over, rocks moved away. Logs rolled away. Food ate and then the seeds replanted somewhere open. A quick dip in the falls, last of their oil used. James and Tony gathered their man-made things, trying to make sure the island was how it was when they first arrived.

Rifle, armor, tools, and anything else screamed heroes, people, or inhabitants of the island were moved the beach, the beacon still up and running strong. Stupid asshole. Loading time is a stingy jackass.

Tony mentally waved goodbye to the bare chest that was displayed for a long time. He will see it again and appreciate so much more during those times. The brightness that he has seen in his eyes seems to dim, hide behind the blankness, mouth straight, a seriousness returning. It was heartbreaking but he knows those emotions are still there. Despite the mask, they adorned like crowns.

James watches the intelligent businessman suit up, zipping away from the light, hiding it from the public, hiding the scars, hair pushed back enough to hide the scarring on his neck, arms planted firmly at his sides. It was like the first he seen this man, defensive, hiding, and mistrusting. James knows better, but it made his heart twinge at how easy, trainable both their protective mask, mental disguises return. Even when he knows how much they both opened up and that is still open.

The only one who was happy and not hiding shit from the potential teammates coming is Chimera who is happy to be here.

A little half pass 9 AM brought on the extraction team, that being Tony accounted for, honey-bear, Rogers, Rushman, Sam, Vision, and his bots. Tony run over to Rhodey grabbing both wrists grinning when the man hugged him tightly. He was not excepting the hug and more of a rant about being lost or getting kidnapped.

He was about to point that fact out until he saw three happy circling bots staying on the jet, “Kiddies!” Tony cooed at his three helper bots who came all the way out here to see him, “Daddy missed you three.”

“They missed you too Boss,” FRIDAY's happy lightly accented voice sprang forth from the jet. “They were absolutely fussy.”

Tony felt extremis flex itself out of stasis, giving all his kids a digital hug, comforting the bots who may have went into a mode of hissy fits, basing on how Butterfingers and U were shying away now. Dum-E bold little shit shook his metal frame. Tony gave Vision his own data streamed hug via Extremis. “Viz.”

“Tony.” Vision gave an awkward smile, but the android set down on his feet walking over to him. “I am glad you are safe.”

“I am glad you all are safe.” Tony hummed happily, feeling a blanket over his shoulder.

Rhodey met his little brother giving him a one-shoulder hug, “I am happy you are safe. We all are, your siblings will be relieved.”

Tony groaned, “I need to call them and apologize that a wizard kicked me into oblivion.”

“That game sucks.”

“You suck,” Tony answered back laughing when the Colonel ruffled his hair.

James watched the small family reacquaint himself, while Sam gave him a questioning stare, Natalie making a humming noise, but Steve basically tried to crush him or even absorbed him like the blood blob. Smacking the blonde arm, he bit out, “Off. Steve, off you are heavy punk.”

Steve grinned releasing his brother touching him making sure his brother was really here. He was so worried when they landed, thinking only Tony would be here or someone was fucking with them, “I am just so…” He sniffled.

“Fuck sake, Steve. No, don’t cry.” Bucky tried to placate, concern edging in his voice.

“I was so flipping worried Buck!”

“He wouldn’t stop pacing.” Sam jumped in patting the tall man back.

Natasha shrugged, “He was wearing in the floorboards.

Bucky sighed, rubbing his face, “I am fine.”

“We can tell, you got a tan. Looking nice.” Sam whistled with cackle feeling a death glare on his face, “No evil faces. This is a happy reunion.”

James sighed nodded, saving his throwing Wilson into a pool of water later. Not here, this is a happy place. “I am fine.”

“Good.” Steve sighed out but James can see the thrumming of the need to burst out was under the blonde’s skin and behind his teeth.

“Save it for later.”

James heard faintly Tony asked Rhodey to save the ‘going missing’ lecture for later. Heyyy, they were right, their best friends found common ground. Funny.

Speaking of common ground, he looked back to his little friend, “Chimera.”

Everyone, even the bots, and AI stopped listen, watches as the animal of the island pranced over after being called over. Rhodey shook his head not bothering to ask, a mumble weird shit and not being allowed to even question it anymore. Vision floating up to her looking inquisitive until Chimera tried to munch on his cape making the red humanoid float away from the animal.

Sam insulted him saying she was absolutely cuter than him, which James took that to kick him in the shin leading Chimera laying against him making the bird theme flier fall over. Bucky, for the life of him, wanted to see the animal that made Natalie's eyes narrow so suspiciously like that, a burning of I don’t like you already.

“It looks like a cat.”

“I thought it was a pig, Nat,” Steve answered staring at the animal pinning the red-winged hero down with her weight.

“Feels like a fatass dog!” Sam called trying to lift the animal off.

“She is a puppy, and she is coming with me,” James said never leaving any room for debate, zero complaints. Tony shrugged when Vision looked at him. Rhodey shrugged not worried about the animal messing with him. The bots looks strangely rivetted at a new furry thing in the manor.

The rescued team members, the extraction team, bots, AI, and the animal got on after, some minor convincing. The armor, the gear, everything else secured away on the jet.

It took another day, both members with metal on and in them wrote their reports, describing the island, their point of views, and the animal herself. James death glaring the medics that tried to check him over, basically growling at Strange and Loki trying to examine his animal. She was unique let leave it to that.

Tony shooed away the medics know he has a clean bill of health, or as clean as he thinks it can be. Details. Tony wanting to bang his head against the bed he was on when Strange tried to get him to talk about Chimera. He gave basic details be merrily explaining to Strange the rest has to come from the Winter Soldier.

Then the fun part, somehow, both their best friends timed their own lectures at the same time, when both were put down for bed rest until the doctors were for sure they were okay.

The lecture went about as it can go, stop getting fucking lost. Repeatedly lost. Empty but caring threats of hog-tying them, putting them in a blanket with a movie on to keep them safe from harm spread out. Steve said it nicer and Rhodey blunt as the rest of Tony’s family is. Even Jennie, Mrs. Keener, Miss Parker called him Tony and James to stop getting lost or they banned them from superheroing.

James felt warmed at the fact the kids and the kids’ parents threaten to bundle him. Adopted indeed. Tony smiled even when he was getting basically threaten to house arrest. More lectures from a worried wart Pepper and a happy Happy, Tony was given a clean bill of health. James was given the same bill, after insulting Sam till the doctors go annoyed them both.

Chimera was also given a clean bill of health from the sorcerer and enchanter.

Both the humans and the animal went to the interrogation room, to hear the wizard, palm leaf man brag about them not really finding their teammates to a bored Natasha and Hill. Oh, a surprise to that one there. The wizard though stopped mid bragging when James hefted up Chimera who happily kicked her legs out making her brand of unique noises that got the best impersonation of a fish gasping for air.

“They-They are alive.”

Natasha nodded realizing his eyes were on the animal herself, “Something about the animal?”

“It was supposed to eat them.” Wizard stammered, horrified, and becoming enraged that his plan did not work. How the hell those even managed to tame it.

James corrected the wizard gruffly stating, ‘she is not it, she is a she’. The ex-assassin looked rightfully cute and terrifying to some but cute to Tony who got Extremis to snapshot of his boyfriend’s face.

The wizard tried to explain, scare, threaten them, Natasha and a bore Strange dragging him out of the room. How they are ruining the planet and how that animal shouldn’t have bowed so easily to man. Tony blinked remembering what he wanted to say to the Wizard. He is going to call him Paul.

Walking up to Paul, stopping Strange quickly, Tony smirked with the cockiest smirk he has in his arsenal. Getting close to Paul the Wizard's ear, he whispered out, “Thanks for the island and for the vacation.” Stepping back Tony let out a peal of laughter at the lividness the wizard is expressing. Struggling. Threatening Stark and Barnes till the end of days.

Tony clapped his hands perfectly amused waving a coy goodbye to the wizard who is going to magic jail. He ignored the eye roll from Rushman. The headshake from the quiet Rogers. But he savored the hidden amusement behind his Nivi Lupu eyes.

The two were ready to come back even if they still weren't really ready yet. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Several days after returning home to the states, back to the manor found the newly minted boyfriend not spending time together. Reality hit them both fast and hard. Tony had to get back to work at the company, checking in on the helpers in the R'n'D. Contracts to read over, meetings to catch up on, and paperwork. Paperwork and paperwork.

James was thrust back into team training, barely seeing the genius, spoiled by the way he had the smart man for himself. He had to train and make sure his new friend was situated in a new place. Thankfully, she seems to be adjusting, he keeps his room AC set to represent the Island temperature. Maybe he keeps it set there to remind him of the warm skin and sun that was pressed against his body. Team meetings were a thing, things what to do in the case, and a team member was thrust into a portal. Strange helped, deployable zip lines were made.

Both made ways to show, they had each other on their mind, a text here, dinner by the lab door with cofea, cofea, and an upgraded grapple. A good morning text, a goodnight text. Of course, James avoided telling Sam and Steve that they made it official. They were doing their little awkward song and dance still.

Tony kept whether he and Giacomo were an item silent as well, but the way his bots, FRIDAY, Vision, and family stayed oddly silent, they may have figured it out. Based on his platypus’s shitty shit grin, Colonel guessed right. Tony has to remember his family members aren’t stupid. At least they give him the decency of letting him keep it private. No teasing until he expresses their relationship public. Easier and steadier that way. Approvals all around though.

It wasn’t all peachy keen, both were back on their insomniac kick again. Tony tried to sleep in his bed, in his lab, even in the greenhouse, but he couldn’t sleep long enough to consider proper rest. His body got that placebo effect from the Island. Or maybe he missed his boyfriend's body heat, sleeping next to him. Helping each other with the night terrors that plagued them.

Tony was worried about if Giaco’s nightmares returned with full force. He knows his.

James was back on his ritualistic walk, being back in the population. His tan was going away with days following, sadly. He might step out of the house during the daytime hours more, to try and preserve his island tan. Patrolling the manor was not so lonely, as Chimera being more nocturnal or sleeping when he sleeps followed him as well. Helping to keep the manor protected, away from any outside forces.

When James gets back to her room, he still couldn’t sleep, the first couple of hours into rest brought on nightmares. Knowing Anthony not being asleep himself, his nightmares may be haunting him as well.

**Anthony** : Want to watch a movie. I can’t sleep nor think.

**Giacomo** : Can it be a thriller?

**Anthony** : Oh bless, yes.

James hurried over to where he can guess the man is residing currently. The lab.

The Winter Soldier enter the lab, feeling his breath being taken away every time the futurist workshop came into his view. It felt like the first time he seen it too. His arm was fine after returning so doing the checkup was mooted. Sadly. Right now, his graze tracked around the areas he would find the creator hard at work empty until a pile of covers, a Guard Bear, the toy dragons all piled over the lump under the blankets. A sweater paw peeking through as bright browns peeped out at him.

“Kotenok.” Just with that phrase, Tony popped his half fluffy half spiky but all wild hair head out of the big starry blanket. His MIT sweated firmly in place, hands hidden, fingers showing with arms held out.

“Nivi Lupu.”

The POW slipped into the arms pulling the man up into his embrace taking in the metal, iron, steel, ozone, and oil but catching the cocoa butter and coconut under the scents.

“Missed you. Couldn’t sleep.”

“Me neither,” Tony mumbled adjusting the covers with moving away too far from the walking heater. He pulled the blanket over the bigger man, getting his three toys stuffed under his arm laying on the firm chest. “Missed this.”

“To busy.” James hummed out, even as FRIDAY put on a random thriller, one about space, Europa, and a space crew. Must be a personal favorite of the AI and her father.

“To busy.” Tony agreed with the repeated phrase. “You get it.”

“I get it.” James flipped the man over with toys and all pressing him softly on the back of the couch cushions, which was too small for two grown men, but it made cuddling more sensible.

Tony shook a hand free when Giacomo’s hand grasped his under the blanket. He pinged the blackout mode letting FRIDAY enjoy the film herself for once. They worked hard over the days and her grandma was coming to visit.

Pressing his face against the super-assassin Adam’s apple softly, Tony rumbled out, “Momma coming out here tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” James said quietly, taking in the mission report, the crew introductions for the movie.

“Come with me?”

James swallowed about meeting the parent so early, but he wanted to meet her, hearing many things about her from her son, all good. He felt intimidated and let the genius in his arms with a sweater too big on him know this.

“Trust me, I was intimidated to meet her too.” Tony yawned, “But I know she’ll like you.”

James nodded feeling the plump lips press a sleepy gleeful kiss on his chin, “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

James held him closer feeling their legs tangle together, oh he was pants-less, this is going to be a torturous pleasing night, but sleep demanded moreover his growing horniness, “Rest Anton.”

“Goodnight Giacomo, enjoy the movie.” Tony curled up more sleep already whisking him away.

James felt sleep aiming to whisk him away, knowing if he woke up with a nightmare or Tony with his own, they could try to help each other. “You are too.”

FRIDAY dimmed the movie screen, letting Chimera in after being alerted to her whining at the door. The AI observed her Father boyfriend’s pet rest by the couch. She was happy for them and would help watch over them as well ensuring both their safety to the best of her robotic abilities. She hummed out in static reply knowing they are deep in sleep, “Good dad and Sarge.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so for reading the overly fluffy and affectionate fanfic about these two broken and soft boys. Sorry again for some characterization being a little off. 
> 
> The next few stories are one-shots involving the team, Enass and Bucky desperately trying not to choke on his words trying to impress her more (Bucky breath, don't try so hard), and then more than likely, I am going to hit the next indulgent because a Tony Stark in a motorcycle outfit, similar to his flight suit, won't leave my mind and I hinted at it. 
> 
> Again thank you so much. 
> 
> Also, more ugly crack ship pining for Steve, Sam, and maybe Rhodey. (Rhodey might be to chill for all that) 
> 
> Many thank yous!! :)

Chapter 18

The following morning had Tony driving to his private airport. Yeah, the world knows who his mom is but he can have some semblance of the unknown and privacy. It makes the trip reminiscent of when he got his cousins, siblings, nieces, and nephews from here as well. Now he was picking up his momma. Hot take, also Vaslav, since Tony mentioned he had a weird animal for Vaslav to be a jerk too. It got a couple of laughs from his mother and sister.

The nicer part that made the trip much nicer and the remembrance of how far they came is his boyfriend in the back seat, like a gentleman, keep the seat open for his mother. If Tony was not already dating him, he might have swooned right then and there.

Seeing a woman with long curly hair thrown up in a loose ponytail, headband, in comfortable clothing, jeans, and loose shirt and jacket. Bags, essentially for about a week. Only a week, because his mom has experiments and her time-sensitive stuff, but Bruce and Thor were at the Manor. At least to meet or fanboy over his momma.

Parking the car, he looked back at the stiff as a board super-assassin, “Hey Giacomo.”

Barely a breathing hum from the man staring at nothing ahead of himself. “Breath. Giaco.” He put a caring hand out feeling the metal hand intertwine with his own. Grabbing the wrist rubbing small circles on the wrist with his thumb, he smiled at his boyfriend, “You’ll be fine.”

“I killed her sister…”

“She forgave you.”

“She knows I hurt you…”

“Yep, but she also I know I hurt you.”

“She shouldn’t approve.”

“Well too late, I talked you up like your greatest thing since sliced bread.”

“Blasphemy.”

Tony grinned chuckling kissing the knuckles of his super-soldier feather-light, “There you are.”

James sent him back a small bashful smile, giving his smart ass and great ass boyfriend a kiss on his wrist, “I am going to get out and help.”

“Big strong strapping man to the rescue!” Tony cheered hopping out of the car but catching the fond reply.

“You don’t need me though Anton.”

Meeting the taller man on the same side, Tony pawed gently at his chest, “Yeah but I want you. So I am being selfish still. Deal with it.”

“Haha.” James smiled more hearing a throat clear.

Both men turned red seeing a vibrant and fond older woman, known as Enass Carbonell-Daw-Marcello. Tony’s mom and James's current cause of his usual cool demeanor being thrown in a tailspin. The housemates step back turning a brighter red despite the woman giving them both sweet smiles.

“Hi momma,” Tony started hugging his mother tight, “Sorry, I was groping Giacomo.”

Enass laughed kissing her son's cheek patting his cheek with love and care, “I groped your papa plenty of times.”

“Agh… no, my ears!” Tony stepped away covering his ears, “I don’t need that imagery!”

James huffed a chuckle under his breath blushing more at the similarities he grabbed just now, both quick on the comeback but more power to his mother for having the upper hand in embarrassing him. Before he can stealthily make his way to the bags, he felt Enass pin him down. He thought Anton was joking about the mom stare, he felt memories freezing with his mother come hauntingly familiar.

“M-Ma’am.”

Enass stayed quiet, as they did for Tony who looked overly nervous, hands tugging at his dress shirt then tugging at his curl behind his ear, the one that refuses to spike up. Then James thought he was lit on fire when the brightest grin appeared on his face with words coating with pride and proudness in her son, “I like him.”

Tony groaned in relief already taking the bags and a grouchy cat along with James who looked like someone told him he can breathe and act normal now.

“Told you so.” Tony teased him grabbing one bag along with Vaslav's cage while the sniper grabbed the other one.

“Yeah, you did thank you for reassuring me, Anton.” James leaned over giving a quick peck, feeling at ease then blinking, “Wait… did you not want your mom to find we were dating?”

“It is an illegal mom power called mom's vision; I wouldn’t have been able to hide us dating even if I wanted to.” Tony shrugged with a giddier grin nudging the super-assassin, making his way back to the car where his momma was waiting for content, watching them interact.

James breathed in following the short male. A week of getting to know his kotenok momma, right, he can do and hope to god Steve and Sam doesn’t try to start or say shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyy, 
> 
> So I need help with something. 
> 
> There is an animal I am trying to figure out. I am not sure, I am between a hybrid creature (magic says buzz off logic), a mutated animal, a wild pig, a wild cat, and a wild dog.
> 
> There is that!!! :D It'll show up in chapter 10


End file.
